Evil's Return
by hardrocker21
Summary: An old villain returns and brings a couple of others with him. What will happen as he lives his second life? Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here's my next story and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

**(Crematorium. Undisclosed location.)**

A dark haired man wearing a black apron turned the oven on and turned the heat up. He was smiling, because it wasn't everyday that he got to cremate someone so infamous. Sure the stiff he was going to torch wasn't a terrorist or even one of the most wanted men of all time. But his work was enough to get him an infamous rating.

The double doors to the room opened and two men, a police officer and a delivery man, came walking in carrying an elongated cardboard box. They set it down on the slab in front of the oven and one of the men handed the crematorium worker a clipboard.

"So who are we burning today?" asked the cop.

The worker laughed and said, "We're burning Billy Fredricks. The Halloween Carver."

"Halloween Carver? Isn't he that kid in Kansas who carved up those people at that pumpkin patch back in 2006?" asked the delivery man.

The cop shook his head and said, "Nope that was some kid named John. His killer name was The Pumpkin Carver. The locals called him The carver of Karver."

**(AN: Based off a movie called 'The Pumpkin Karver.')**

"Oh. Why did they call him that?" asked the delivery man.

"Because after he killed all those people, he carvered up their faces. Like they were pumpkins," answered the worker.

"Wait wait I remember our guy now. He killed a few people in Central Park didn't he? On halloween night?" the delivery man continued.

Both the oven worker and the cop nodded.

"And why is he being cremated now after nearly three monthes?" the deliverer continued.

"Who knows? We just got the order to bring him. So we did," said the cop.

"Oh I know," said the oven worker who then pulled out a firearm and shot the cop in the head.

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled the deliverer who fell over from shock.

The oven worker then jumped over the slab and shot the deliverer as well.

"Sorry boys, but you just delivered the wrong stiff to the wrong psycho," the worker said with a laugh and then he pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello boss... Yeah it's me... Yeah I got the body... Yeah I took care of them... Yep, both the cop and deliverer... alright tell the boys to bring around the van. Okay, see you in a while."

The worker hung up the phone and he began waiting. A few minutes later, three other men walked into the room. They each grabbed a different part of the box and they carefully carried it outside. They carried it over to a van parked near the gate and they loaded it inside and then they drove off.

Before he left though, the cremator stuffed both the cop and the deliverer into the oven and closed the oven door.

"Good night boys," the cremator laughed.

**(Lab somewhere in New York City.)**

A few hours passed and a couple of men walked into a room where there lay an elongated cardboard box on top of a metal table. They walked over and carfully removed the item inside the box and set it down on the table.

"Ugh. Whoever did this to this guy, really messed him up bad," said one of the men.

Sure enough the body was in bad shaped. Being in cold storage had helped slow down the rate of decomposition, but the body still looked terrible. It was burned bad in a large number of areas and not to mention the nasty looking wound in the chest where the guy had recieved a chainsaw. The skull was nearly entirly exposed and his eyes were bugging out.

"So what are we supposed to do with this guy?" asked the second guy.

"We are going to bring to bring this man back," said a nasaly voice from behind the two men.

The two men turned around and their boss rolled in on his segway.

"Dr. Blowhole. The uh... subject is here," said the first man.

"Well his body at least," said the second.

Bolwhole smiled and rolled over to the body.

"Ah yes. Everything is in place then," Blowhole said with a smirk.

"How do you intend to bring this stiff back to life? He's been dead for monthes," the first man asked.

"Post mortem," Blowhole asnwered.

"Huh?" the first man went.

"Even in death, the human body remains active. Hair and fingernails continue to grow. Not to mention brain activity continues for several monthes as long as the brain remains intact. I am going to bring him back to life in a new form. Forms that I've been creating men," Blowhole said.

"You mean you're going to turn him into an animal?" asked the second man.

Blowhole nodded and began laughing a little.

"Okay so you turn him into an animal, how do you he'll be alive when the change is done? In fact this guy has been dead for monthes. Where are you going to get useable DNA. His blood is coagulated and unuseable," the second man complained.

"The bone marrow. It should still be liquid and should contain useable DNA. Dave and his accomplices may have destroyed the bulk of my research, but I still have my super serum. It acts as an acid too. It'll eat away at his corpse and the calcium of his bones. Once it reaches the bone marrow, it should change his form. As long as his brain remains mostly intact, we should be succesful," Blowhole explained as best he could.

"Sounds like fantasy to me," said the first man.

Blowhole glared at the man and said, "No, it's science you fool. Now get me the diabolizer. That should increase the serum's power."

The men nodded and they rushed off. They returned a few minutes later with Blowhole's device.

"Okay men here we go. Let us try to defy nature itself," Blowhole said and then activated his diabolizer.

"Hasn't done that already by turning people?" the first man asked the second, but they were both shushed by Blowhole.

The beam only lasted for a few seconds and when it was done, various parts of the body were already dissolving. The two men began to feel sick as the body was dissolving.

Blowhole rolled his eyes and said, "Just cover the body with a sheet if you can't handle watching it you idiots."

The men nodded and they carefully covered the body with a sheet, but they still looked away as the remains slowly shrank under the sheet. After several minutes only a small lump remained. But instead of shrinking, the small lump began growing. After a couple of minutes the lump stopped growing and just lie still.

Blowhole rolled over to the table and removed the sheet. Sure enough there was a ringtailed lemur under the sheet. The lemur opened one of it's dark brown eyes and looked up at Blowhole.

Blowhole smilled madly and yelled, "It's alive. IT'S ALIVE!"

**(AN: I just had to do that.)**

The lemur sat up and glared at Blowhole.

"Who the hell are you? Where the hell am I?" the lemur asked.

Blowhole looked at the lemur and said, "All in good time my friend. All in good time, but first there is much to do. Right now all I can say is, welcome back to the world of the living."

The lemur stood up from the table and said, "I'm alive? I think I was better off dead."

The lemur looked down at himself and felt his anger begin to rise.

"What the? I'm an animal? I'M A FUCKING ANIMAL! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THIS TO ME? WHY?" the lemur demanded angrily.

Blowhole laughed lightly and said, "Calm down. In time, you'll come to thank me. Welcome back Billy Fredricks."

**(Another section of the lab.)**

In a dark room somewhere else in the lab, a wolf who had a tube running into one of her front legs, began stirring. She opened her eyes and blinked. She was alive? But how? The last thing she remembered was that female wolf standing over her and ripping into her throat.

There came a groan and she turned her head to another wolf lying nearby. It took a moment, but as she observed him she began to recognize him. She trotted over to him and then began nudging him with her nose. The wolf stirred and looked up at her.

His eyes went wide and asked, "Portia? Is that you?"

Portia licked the wolf on the cheek and said, "Yes, it's me Tybalt."

Tybalt streched and said, "Where are we? Did we win the fight?"

"I don't know," Portia whispered.

"You didn't," came a nasaly voice from behind them.

Both wolves turned and saw the mad dolphin, Dr. Blowhole wheeling towards them.

"Who are you? Why am I alive? Where's my mate? Where's Hector?" Portia demanded.

Blowhole smiled and said, "One of my men got to you in time Portia. We had to operate, but we did manage to syntheticaly fill in that hole in your neck and repair the blood vessels. Lucky for you, your jugulars remained intact. At least the synthetic skin looks natural."

Portia felt her throat and sure enough it didn't feel real.

"And as for Tybalt, he was easy to save. Just operate on his legs and some of his innards and we were able to repair them easily. We kept you both in a drug induced state so that we wouldn't have to deal with your impatience," Blowhole said.

Portia growled at Blowhole and siad, "So what do you want from us? And where is my mate Hector?"

Blowhole sighed and said, "There is much to explain. But for now you should know that Hector is dead. Run over by a train."

Portia gasped and felt the tears coming to her eyes. Her mate was dead and she was heartbroken.

"Who did it? Who killed him?" Portia demanded.

Blowhole turned his segway around and said, "There is much to explain, but for now you will follow me. In time the both of you will take your revenge."

Blowhole rolled away and the two wolves followed closely behind.

"So what do we do?" asked Tybalt to Portia.

Portia looked at Tybalt and said, "Just trust this guy for now, but YOU do as I say."

Tybalt nodded and both he and Portia followed Blowhole down a dimmly lit hallway.

**There's the first chapter guys. Billy is alive again and Portia and Tybalt are still living.**

**Thanks 13thsense for the idea for Billy's revival.**

**See what happens next in my next chapter.**

**In the meantime please read and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. Here is chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

**(Central Park Zoo. Otter habitat.)**

"Wake up. WAKE UP!" a voice yelled and then something jumped onto Dave's stomach.

"Oof! What is that?" Dave said out loud.

He looked down at his belly and saw Danny sitting there.

"Good morning unky Dave. What are we going to do today? Huh huh? What are we doing today?" Danny asked excitedly.

Dave groaned and said, "I don't know Danny. Give me a little time to wake up first."

Danny moaned and then he walked out the cave and then Dave heard a splash outside.

The commotion noise had woken up Marlene who had watched the entire thing.

She looked at Dave and asked, "Attack of the little terror again?"

Dave looked at Marlene and said, "Tell me again Marlene. Why did I agree to let Danny stay for a few more weeks?"

Marlene smiled and said, "Because Danny wanted to spend more time with you and get to know you a little more."

Dave laughed a little and said, "I now regret letting him stay."

"Well what can you do? You agreed to let him stick around for a little bit longer and you made a promise to your sister," Marlene said.

Dave laughed a little bit more. Sam had gone back to St. Louis on New Years Day, but Danny didn't want to leave so Dave agreed to watch Danny for the next two weeks. Both Danny and Dave were happy about it at first. But now Dave was thinking he should have said, "No."

Dave looked back at Marlene and said, "I think that may have been a mistake."

Marlene just let out a little chuckle and went back to sleep.

**(Penguin HQ)**

The penguins were already wide awake and were doing their usual daily training. Everyone with the exception of Kowalski who was busy down in his lab. The other penguins were all on top of the ice floe when Kowalski stuck his head up through the fish bowl.

"Um Skipper, there's something you should know," Kowalski said outloud.

Skipper looked at him and said, "Well what is it Kowalski? Have we been discovered? Are we under attack?"

"No Skipper. I just heard over our radio that the zoo will be getting some new animals today," said Kowalski.

"New neighbas? Really? Who are they Kowalski?" Private asked excitedly.

Kowalski looked at Private and said, "According to our zoo overlords we are getting a lemur and two other animals. I'm not sure what their species are though."

Skipper groaned and said, "Another lemur? We already have three. Why do we need another one?"

Kowalski shrugged and said, "I don't know Skipper. In fact, if I heard right, they aren't even from a zoo. They are coming from some private collector. Someone is giving them away for nothing."

"Hmm. That's mighty suspicious," Skipper pondered.

"Do you have to judge them already Skippa? They haven't even arrived yet," Private asked Skipper.

Skipper turned to Private and said, "Semper alerta Private. You can never be to careful. Kowalski, what time are our new guests due to arrive?"

"Over the radio they said that the new arrivals are to due at about twelve-hundred hours," Kowalski answered.

Skipper nodded and said, "Excellante. We'll be sure to give them a good welcome. Rico, any suggestions?"

Rico nodded and regurgitated a baseball bat and began tapping it against his flipper. He began chuckling.

Skipper frowned and shook his head.

"That's not what I mean Rico. I mean something like a house warming gift or something like that," Skipper told Rico.

Riso groaned and reswallowed the bat and then he went down into the HQ to look for a proper housewarming gift.

"Well gentlemen, now we wait," Skipper said.

**(Later that day)**

Noon soon came.

For the majority of the day, Dave and Danny had some swam in the otter pond and gone out into the zoo to got some cotton candy. Of course Marlene had to stop by the popcorn stand to sneak some popcorn off the cart as it was popping and getting ready for the days guests. It was surprisingly warm for the middle of January and a lot of guests were pretty much gaurenteed that day.

The penguins were all standing on their ice floe, waiting for the new arrivals.

"I don't see anything Skippa," Private said to Skipper.

Skipper kept observing his surroundings and said, "Keep looking Private. They're bound to be here at any time now."

Sure enough as soon as Skipper said that, Alice opened one of the gates and let a truck in. On the the back of the truck were three cages. One was small and the other two were bigger.

"That must be them Skipper," Kowalski said.

Skipper nodded and said, "Alright men. Let's head on over and "meet" the new neighbors."

The penguins jumped over the fence of their habitat and belly slid towards the zoo garage.

**(Garage)**

A femenine groan eminated from one of the cages sitting in the garage.

"How long are we going to have to wait here? Those humans just drop us in here and leave. I swear as soon as this plan gets going, I will rip all of their throats out," Portia complained.

Tybalt added his two cents by saying, "Same here. These humans have no respect for us."

Billy sat in his cage and said, "Keep it down you two. They are going to think that we are unruly and will send us back. Have patience for once."

Both Tybalt and Portia just growled.

Suddenly they all heard voices coming towards them.

"So what do you think is in the biggea cages Skippa?"

"Not sure Private. But we'll know soon enough. What do you make of it Kowalski?"

"It could be anything Skipper."

"Even Alaska Kowalski?" asked the second voice.

"Well uh..."

"Are you telling me that Alaska is sitting in the garage right now?" the second voice asked again.

The third voice struggled to find the right words, but a fourth voice spoke up.

"Hey! C'mon let's go!" the voice grunted.

Tybalt sniffed the air, something in the air smelled familiar.

"Hmm... I smell something. Something fishy. I think I've smelled it before," Tybalt said to himself.

Before either Portia or Tybalt could answer, the flap to Tybalts cage opened a little.

"A wolf? It's a wolf Skippa," Private said as he looked into the cage.

Tybalt looked at Private and growled at him. Private let out a scream and closed the flap.

"I guess that means that the animal in the other big cage is a wolf as well," Kowalski said.

"Yes I am. Now would you please just SHUT UP AND LEAVE US ALONE!" came the angry voice from the second cage.

"Wow! Rude," Rico grunted.

The penguins then turn to the smaller cage and they opened it up. The penguins looked in at Billy and Billy looked back at them.

Skipper sighed and said, "Oh great. ANOTHER ringtail. One is bad but two is worse."

Billy glared at the penguins, but knew he had to stay quiet. If he talked, then he would be discovered. Surely these penguins remembered his voice. Billy certainly remembered them.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything lemur?" Skipper asked.

Billy just shook his head and turned away from them.

Skipper sighed and closed the cage.

"C'mon boys. Let's go back to HQ," Skipper said.

Once the penguins were gone, Portia let out a sigh.

"We'll if we're going to be here for a while, we should get some sleep," Portia said.

Tybalt yawned and said, "I agree."

Billy just sat in his cage and said, "You two can sleep if you want, but I have some plans to make."

Billy looked at the wall of his cage and began making his plans.

**(Penguin HQ)**

"Hey guys," Marlene said as she walked into the HQ.

"Oh hey Marlene," Private said feeling a little down.

"What's wrong Private?" Marlene asked concerned.

"We went to meet the new neighbors," Kowlaski said for Private.

Marlene perked up and said, "New neighbors? We have new neighbors?"

"Yes we do, but they're not friendly neighbas," Private said and then sniffled a little bit.

Skipper waddled over and patted Private's head.

"It's okay Private. We can't expect every new neighbor to be friendly ones," Skipper said.

"But there is one thing I can't be sure of," Kowalski said.

"And what's that Kowalski?" Marlene asked.

"Those two wolves sounded VERY familiar. I've heard their voices before, but I can't put my flipper on it," Kowalski pondered.

Everyone scratched their heads as they tried to figure this mystery.

**Well there's chapter 2 guys.**

**What do Billy and the wolves have planned.**

**Read to find out.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back guys and please enjoy chapter 3.**

**Really happy today. Just redownloaded Doom onto my computer.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's. Yadda yadda yadda. On with the story.**

Several hours passed and then after an agonizing wait, the new animals were sent to their own habitats. A special habitat had been built for the wolves. As their cages were set down and opened up, the pair gratefully charged out of their cages and out onto the grass.

"Finally. I thought we'd never get out of there," Tybalt said and then rolled on the ground gleefully.

Portia just merely trotted over to the man-made den that the humans had prepared for them. It looked like the caves back home, but unlike the caves by Jasper; it wasn't anywhere near as big.

Portia went inside the den and said, "This is way too small. Our cave back by Jasper Pere was much bigger than this. Screw these humans and their ambitions. They only want to make us miserable."

Tybalt looked at her and said, "Take what you can get Portia. Now try and relax. You're really getting tense."

Portia bared her teeth at Tybalt and trotted over to him.

She ran her tail along his face and said, "Trust me Tybalt. If I were tense, your throat would be torn wide open right now."

She pressed her nose against Tybalts and smiled psychotically at him.

"Don't push your luck brother dear," she said evily to her brother-in-law and then walked away from him.

Tybalt whimpered a little and said, "Point taken."

**(Billy)**

Billy was being carried over to the lemur habitat and went past the otter habitat along the way. He looked out and saw two adult otters. He immediatly recognized the two of them. Dave and his female roomate. Both otters had ruined his plans and his life. He then spotted a small otter in the habitat and his eyes went wide. Is that the young otter that he had been informed of? Could it be?

All of Billy's thoughts were interuppted when the cage was set down and opened. Billy walked out and peered around. He spotted a little tiki bar; like the one at a night club he loved. He looked up and saw a tall chair a top some stone slabs. He even spotted a little stone house nearby.

**(AN: From 'The Wedding')**

Billy nodded and said, "Looks like this place could work. For now at least."

However, all train of thought was erased after Billy heard the voice of one of the resident lemurs.

"What is this? A new subject?" came the voice of King Julien.

Billy froze and turned around. Julien was standing behind him and was eyeing Billy.

"Hmm... a subject who looks a little like me, except I still look better. Oh happy days. The sky spirits have sent me a special subject. Now you may start worshiping me your king that is me," Julien said to Billy.

Billy looked back at Julien and said, "Yeah, well that ain't going to happen buddy. Leave me alone."

Billy tried to walk away, but Julien just merely walked into Billy's path.

"WHAT? How dare you speak to your king this way. You can either worship me or you can leave my kingdom," Julien said with his arms crossed.

Billy just nodded slightly and said, "Um one, I was forced to live and not by my choice. And two, this is a habitat. Not a kingdom. And three, please leave me alone. I've got a lot on my mind right now."

Billy walked past Julien, who continued to glare at Billy.

"How rude. MAURICE!" Julien called out.

Maurice sighed and then he walked over towards Julien.

"Yes King Julien sir?" Maurice asked.

"Maurice, please give no food to the new subject. He has been rude to me and must be punished," Julien said and then walked away in anger.

Maurice sighed and said, "Dully noted your highness."

**(Stone House)**

Billy walked into the stone house and saw a bed sitting in there. He just sat down upon it and felt how soft it was. He just stretched out and lied down upon the bed.

"Now this feels good," Billy said and then smiled.

He looked up at the ceiling and thought back to the little otter he saw. Blowhole had told Billy everything. That he had had a son and the his son was an otter as well. And that his son's name was Danny. Billy just couldn't get the thought out of his head. For all he knew, that small otter could be Dave's child or even the female's. Or could it be both?

Billy would have to wait. Wait until he could be alone with the young otter and get a chance to actually talk to him. Maybe then he could get the answers he was looking for.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked a voice from the doorway.

Billy sat up and saw a portly lemur standing there.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" Billy asked with annoyance relevant in his voice.

"Nothing. Just coming by to meet the new guy. Brought you some grapes," Maurice said and then threw some grapes to Billy.

Billy caught the grapes and said, "Thanks."

Maurice smiled and said, "Don't mention it Mr... uh. What is your name by the way?"

Billy looked at Maurice and said, "William. My name is William."

"Okay. No problem William," Maurice said and walked away.

Billy watched Maurice walk away and said, "I'll spare him."

Billy lied back down and began eating his grapes.

**(Penguin HQ)**

Skipper looked thorugh the periscope at the two wolves and the new lemur.

"Those three are bad news. I just know it," Skipper said out loud.

"What makes you say that Skippa?" Private asked.

Skipper looked at Private and said, "My gut Private. Can't you hear it?"

Sure enough Skipper's gut was growling softly, indicating that Skipper's gut knew something.

"I hope your gut is wrong Skippa. I can't bear to think that new neighbas are bad. I hate it when they are," Private said with a frown.

"That's why we need to be alert Private. We'll stay alert," Skipper said and went back to his observations.

**I know it's not very long and not much happened in this chapter. But more will happen in the next one.**

**Suffice it to say this might be the last T rated chapter. Next chapter may go up to M.**

**Remember to read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys here is chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

**(Night. Lemur habitat.)**

Billy tried to cover his ears with his pillow. Those damned lemurs were outside partying and they were playing their music WAY TOO LOUD. What's worse is that the lemurs were playing techno music. Techno music. Billy HATED techno music.

He covered his ears again and tried to hum to himself to cancel out the music. It didn't help at all. Billy just sighed and got up from the bed. He walked out of the stone house and over to the habitat wall. He scaled the wall and jumped out of the habitat. He walked away from the lemur habitat in anger.

He turned one corner and ran into Tybalt and Portia.

"Huh? Oh it's you guys. Couldn't sleep either?" Billy asked.

"Are you kidding? With that ear toture playing like that? I'd rather have my throat torn out again," Portia said in disgust.

"Agreed. Can't we just go over there and tear them apart? I want to sleep," Tybalt whined.

Portia began glaring at Tybalt and said, "We can't lower our cover yet, stupid. We still have things that need to be done."

Billy nodded and said, "Indeed. Let's just go check out the zoo offices. Let's try to kill some time while we wait for those lemurs to tire out. Maybe some snooping wil do."

Tybalt and Portia nodded and the wolves and lemur turned on their heels and walked to the main zoo building.

**(Zoo office)**

The three animals carefully worked open the door to the main zoo building and they crept inside.

"So where are we going?" Portia asked.

"Just look around. Let's go into one of the offices," Billy said.

"Which one?" asked Tybalt.

Billy looked down at the end of the hall and said, "That one down there."

The three animals walked to the end of the hall and they opened the office door. They stepped into the office and started looking around. Just by looking at some of the pictures, Billy could tell that it was the office of the woman named Alice.

"We're in the zoo keepers office," Billy said.

"How can you tell?" Portia asked.

"The pictures on the desk," Billy answered.

Billy even walked over to the desk and opened the bottom drawer. Inside was a bottle Kentucky Bourbon.

"Oh merciful heaven. What have we here?" Billy said and then he began running his paw over the bottles lable.

He got a look at the bottle and said, "Oh my. My beloved alcohol. If I didn't have to keep up a cover, I would have you right now. But alas it must wait until we take this place down."

"Who are you talking to in there?" Portia asked from outside from outside the drawer.

Billy snapped out of his daydream and said, "Oh no one. Just imagining something."

Billy quickly climbed out of the drawer and worked the second one open. Nothing but pencils and papers in that drawer. So Billy climbed out of the drawer and opened the top one. What he found in the top drawer amazed him.

"Oh. What have we here?" Billy asked himself.

"What did you find?" asked Portia.

Billy smiled and lifted a .38 snub nosed revolver onto the desk.

"Just a little something from my hayday. Oh and guess what? The bitch who runs this place keeps the ammo in the desk as well," Billy said and then lifted up a box full of bullets.

Billy quickly opened the revolver, insterted a bullet, and then closed the chamber. Before he was done, Billy spun the chamber.

"Uh, Billy? What uh... what are you doing?" asked Tybalt.

Billy smiled and said, "We're just going to play a little game. Russian roulette. One bullet in the chamber. Whoever is killed loses."

Using both paws, Billy pointed the gun at Tybalt and pulled the trigger. The gun only clicked. He then pointed the weapon at Portia and pulled the trigger. Again the gun just clicked. Billy then turned the weapon towards him and pulled the trigger a third time. The gun just clicked again.

Billy then began laughing in glee at him winning the game as well as Portia and Tybalt.

"Um... what was that?" Portia asked.

"Were you trying to kill us?" Tybalt added.

Billy laughed some more and said, "Calm down. If were really going to go off on the two of you, I wouldn't have pulled the trigger. I could see the bullet the whole time. I only wanted to miss with you two."

"But if it was a game and we were all winners, then who is the loser?" Tybalt asked.

They then heard the sound of the door knob rattling and they noticed that someone was standing outside the door. The door then began to open.

Billy smiled and said, "He is."

As soon as the man entered the office, there came a small bang and he fell backwards. Blood began to run down the man's chest. Billy stood on the desk, smiling evily.

Portia looked at the body and said, "Not bad. You got him right in the chest."

Billy smiled and then he dumped the revolver back into the drawer.

"Yeah. Years of being a criminal help with that," Billy said and then jumped from the top of the desk.

They all stared at the dying man for a few moments. Based on their observations, they could tell that the man was hispanic and he was part of the cleaning crew. Billy stared happily, but then realization began to hit him.

"Aw crap! I just killed someone. Our cover may be blown now. What was I thinking? What was I thinking?" Billy asked himself in frustration.

Portia smacked Biily and said, "Calm down! Go to the window and look out. Take a look around and see if anyone is coming."

Billy nodded and went over to the window. He looked out and saw no humans coming their way. No security or anything. Billy then remembered how low the gunshot sounded and came to a realization.

"Must have been a low grain load. It's likely it wasn't heard," Billy said to himself.

Billy smiled evily and said, "There's no one coming."

Portia and Tybalt sighed in relief.

"So what are we going to do with this?" Portia asked and pointed to the dying mans body.

Billy smirked and said, "We'll take him out to the dumpster outside. Garbage day is tomorrow. The sooner he's gone the better."

Portia nodded and she motioned to Tybalt to grab the guys shirt sleeve. Both Tybalt and Portia grabbed the mans shirt sleeves and they began dragging him along. The man was heavy and the route was slow going. They had to take the back door to get to the dumpster behind the zoo building.

It took a little while, but eventually they got outside. Billy climbed to the top of the dumpster and, with some effort, managed to get the lid open. The wolves released the mans sleeves.

Portia looked up at Billy and asked, "So how are we supposed to get him in there?"

Billy scartched his chin and took a moment to think.

"Hmmm... Ah ha! I have an idea," Billy said and then ran back inside.

He returned a minute later, pulling a chair with him. Tybalt trotted over to him and helped him pull the chair over.

"So what's the idea?" Portia asked.

Billy merely smiled.

A moment later, Portia was standing on top of the chair holding the body over the rim of the dumpster with Tybalt pressed against the mans legs. With a bit of effort, they managed to push the body into the dumpster.

Portia sighed and said, "Glad that's done."

Billy nodded and said, "Now we need to clean up the blood off the floor of the office."

Tybalt licked his lips and said, "Already on it. Come on Portia. Free blood for the licking."

He then trotted back into the building with Portia following.

Billy just laughed and said, "That ties up one loose end."

Billy then focused his ear towards the lemur habitat and sighed. At least the music had stopped.

Billy sighed in relief and said, "Ah! Sweet heavenly bliss."

**(Penguin HQ. The next morning)**

Skipper woke up and his gut was speaking to him again.

"Huh? Something terrible has happened. I know it," Skipper said to himself.

"What are you talking about Skippa?" Private whispered from his bunk.

Skipper looked at the concerned Private and said, "My gut is talking to me again Private. It's telling me that something horrible has happened. And I think the new arrivals might be involved."

Private's eyes widened in fear and asked, "Are you certain Skippa?"

"It's my gut Private. Of course I'm certain," Skipper said.

Skipper looked at the clock that read 1:45 A.M. and then he walked to the periscope. He looked out into the zoo and peered around. For the most part it was empty and there was no sign of life anywhere. Even the lemurs who had been dancing earlier, were now asleep.

Skipper shrugged and was about to give up, when he spotted Portia and Tybalt trotting away from the zoo building and they were licking their lips.

"Hmmm... what are they doing out at this hour? There's nothing going on tonight. Not now at least," Skipper said questioningly.

"What is it Skippa?" Private asked.

Skipper looked at Private and said, "It's those wolves Private. They must be up to something. Also I have the feeling that whatever it is that they and that new lemur are doing, little Danny is involved."

"Dave's nephew? Do you think he is going to be okay?" Private asked.

Skipper wondered the same thing, but his gut wasn't telling him anything else.

Skipper just sighed and said, "I hope so Private. We are just going to have to wait for something else to happen. I just hope it's nothing bad."

**Well there is chapter 4 guys.**

**Billy has already killed and the wolves have gotten a new taste for blood. What will happen next? And what of little Danny?**

**Read and review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to chapter 5 guys. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Nothing else.**

**(The next morning)**

The sun rose and over the zoo. The entire place brightened up and the animals began to stir. That is with the exception for two wolves and the new lemur. The wolves lied about in their habitat sound asleep and the lemur lied in the bed he had. However the lemur was awakened from his slumber when he felt someone poke him.

"What's a what? Who touched me?" Billy said as he sat up in bed.

Billy turned his head and saw the flat headed penguin standing in front of him.

"What do you want?" Billy said in a slightly high pitched voice in an effort to disguise it.

Skipper eyed Billy and asked, "What were you doing last night new lemur?"

Billy growled and said, "I was here, asleep."

Skipper continued glaring at Billy and asked, "Oh really? Even with all that racket going on last night? I don't think that anyone can sleep through the lemurs dance music."

"Well I coul," Billy argued back.

"What about those two wolves you came with?" Skipper questioned even more.

"How should I know? Iwasn't with them last night. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to be left alone right now. Or is that a little too suspicious for you? Maurice told me all about what you and the other penguins are like," Billy said angrily and then he rushed past Skipper and out of the stone house.

"I'm watching you new lemur," Skipper called after Billy.

**(Wolf habitat)**

Portia woke up to see Tybalt's face in front of her's. She backed away and scrambled to her feet. She then quickly kicked Tybalt's front left leg and woke him up.

"Huh? What? What was that for?" Tybalt asked.

Portia jumped Tybalt and pinned him to the ground.

She placed her mouth next to Tybalt's throat and said, "Try to comfortable with me again and I'll rip your throat open. Understand me?"

Tybalt nodded and Portia patted his head.

"That's a good little dummy. Remind yourself of that and I'll let you live," Portia said with an evil chuckle and Tybalt just gulped.

They then heard a shuffling sound and they looked over to the wall to see Billy climbing over the wall.

Billy saw the two of them and asked, "Is this a bad time?"

Portia got off of Tybalt and said, "No. Just trying to teach him a lesson about getting comfortable around me. Now what brings you here?"

Billy sighed and said, "We might have been seen last night. The penguins might have seen something. Trust me, they are not to be messed with."

"And how would YOU know?" asked Portia.

Billy sneered and said, "Cause they are the ones who killed me. That crazy one with the mohawk delivered the final strike."

""Ouch! What makes you say they saw us last night?" Tybalt asked.

"Their leader was just questioning me. He just can't leave well enough alone," Billy grumbled.

"So why don't we just kill them?" asked Tybalt.

Portia growled at Tybalt and said, "Because we can't you idiot. The dolphin needs them alive."

"And it's pissing me off," Billy complained.

Billy then bagen punching the habitat wall in rage.

"I need something. Something to quench my temper. But do we do? What?" Billy complained some more.

**(Dumpster. Behind the zoo wall.)**

Since it was garbage day, the main buildings dumpster had been placed outside the zoo wall. The garbage truck was approaching too. Behind the wheel was a mustached middle aged man. He was driving his truck and drinking his morning coffee out of his thermos. He was unaware of what was going to happen.

He drove his truck towards the dumpster and hooked the truck up to it. Slowly, but carefully the truck's lift raised the dumpster over the truck and dumped it's contents into the back of the truck. Inside the dumpster, a certain someone was still trapped. The vibrations that the truck was emitting woke him up. He could still feel the intense pain in his chest. He didn't know how, but he was still alive. But before he could pull himself up, the dumpster tipped over and the contents spilled into the truck. The man fell out of the dumpster and hit the garbage inside.

He managed to pull himself out of the garbage and he mustered all his strength and began to scream.

"HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" the man yelled.

The trucks operator couldn't hear the man at first. That is until he lowered the loader and then he heard the man's screams.

"PLEASE! HELP ME!"

"Oh shit! OH SHIT!" the driver cursed and then he scrambled out of his truck and climbed up to the opening.

**(Billy)**

Billy and the wolves were all walking around the zoo together. Billy was observing the area around him. His anger was still evident within him. But then both Tybalt and Portia perked up.

"Huh? What is it you two?" Billy asked.

"Shh," Portia said and kept her ear up.

After a moment Tybalt said, "I hear someone. He's calling for help. He's outside the zoo wall."

Billy was about to forget about it, but a sudden realization came to him.

"Ah shit! It could be that guy we got last night. Where was the yelling coming from?" Billy asked desperatly.

Portia pointed in one direction and Billy's eyes went wide.

"Aw fuck. That's where that dumpster was taken. Looks like we have a loose end to tie up," Billy said and then ran towards the area where the dumpster had been set.

**(Truck)**

The operator jumped into the back of the truck and began shuffling things around.

"Where are you? Tell me so I can find you?" the operator shouted.

The zoo worker stuck his hand out of the garbage and started panicking.

"Help me," the worker said weakly.

The operator scrambled over to the injured man and saw the wound in his chest.

"Good lord man. What the hell happened to you?" the operator asked quickly.

The worker began stuttering and said, "T-t-the l-l-l-lem-m-mur. The wolves. T-t-they d-did this t-to m-m-me."

The operator looked at the man in confusion and asked, "What? What are you saying man?"

Just then there came a loud hiss and the lid to the opening to the back of the truck began closing up.

"Wait no. There is someone in here. Stop! STOP!" the operator yelled.

**(Truck cab)**

Billy was operating the controls to the trucks compactor. He and the wolves stood there and listened to the man inside scream. Billy just cackled wildly while the wolves smiled in glee. There then came the shrill squeal of the compactor beginning it's operation.

Billy jumped from the cab and said, "let's get out of here. As far as the humans will know, this was just a freak accident. Nothing more."

The wolves and lemur ran away from the scene as the trucks compactor did it's thing.

**(Penguin Habitat)**

The penguins were busy doing their daily training. None were aware of what was going on until they saw Alice running to the back of the zoo. She came back a moment later in a panic.

"Someone call 911. Something bad has happened," Alice said in a panic.

One of the workers pulled out a cell phone and quickly dialed the number.

Private looked at Skipper and said, "Skippa?"

Skipper looked at all his men and said, "Move team. Double time, now!"

The penguins all jumped the fence to their habitat and belly slid towards the back of the zoo. They had to climb over the zoo wall, but they managed to see the problem without needing to jump down from the wall. Blood was oozing out a side door from the truck.

Private gagged and looked away. Kowalski shivered. Rico chuckled slightly, but was then slapped by Skipper.

"Shake it off men. We need to search for clues now. Whoever did this can't be too far away," Skipper said.

So the penguins began searching around for anything. Fortunatly, Kowalski climbed into the cab and found some hair. And it wasn't the usual drivers hair.

"Eureka! Skipper I think I found something," Kowalski called out.

Before Skipper could ask anything, there came the sound of police sirens that were racing to the scene.

"Excellent. Now get back to the HQ boys. We can't be here when the authorities arrive," Skipper said and the penguins all jumped the wall and back into the zoo.

Skipper took one last look at the garbage truck and the blood and said, "We'll find who did this to you. I swear it."

Skipper gave a salute and then jumped down from the wall.

**(Penguin HQ)**

The penguins were solemnly doing their own things around the HQ. Kowalski was in the lab working on the hair sample he found. Rico was singing to his doll girlfriend. And Private was watching the Lunacorns. Except that Private wasn't happy at all.

Marlene burst into the HQ and said, "Oh my god. Guys did you hear about the accident outside? With the garbage truck and the compactor. A man died."

Skipper looked at Marlene and said, "We are aware of it Marlene. And we can asure you that whatever happened was NOT an accident."

"What? What makes you say that?" Marlene asked.

Skipper sighed and said, "The man was in the back of the truck with the compactor. The controls were in the cab. Someone had to have working the controls in the cab while the man was in the back. Machines don't just operate themselves."

"Buh-but the humans outside said-," Marlene started but was interupted.

"Those humans are morons Marlene. It couldn't have been an accident," Skipper continued.

"Yes and I think I may have the key to finding the perp," Kowalski said as he waddled out of his lab.

"What have you found Kowalski?" Skipper asked.

"I found gray hair in the cab. I've seen our regular garbage man. He has brown hair. Not grey," Kowalski explained.

"Maybe his hair just went grey," said Private.

"Maybe. But I'll need to start compairing it to known animals in the area. I have a feeling that whoever did this is NOT human. I'll start with the park animals and then move into the zoo. The zoo animals will stay in one place, but the park animals won't," Kowalski said and then walked back into his lab.

Marlene sighed and asked, "So what happens next?"

Skipper shook his head and said, '"I don't Marlene. I don't know."

**Well Billy has done it again. So what will he do next?**

**Tune in next time to find out.**

**Read and review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys it's me. Been playing a lot of Doom lately. So much fun.**

**Anyway enough with my personal life. Here's the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

It didn't take long for word to get around about what happened with the garbage truck. Like the humans, a lot of the animals believed it when they heard that what happened was nothing but an accident. But some were skeptical.

The penguins didn't believe couldn't believe that what happened was an accident. Dave as well couldn't believe any of it either. He decided to head over to the penguin HQ for a little bit and talk to the guys about what happened.

"Unky Dave? Where are you going?" Danny asked Dave as he began walking out of the otter cave.

Dave looked at Danny and said, "I'm just going over to the penguin place for a little bit. Marlene will be back in just a few minutes. You listen to her until I get back. Okay?"

Danny frowned and said, "Okay."

Dave smiled and patted Danny's little head.

"I won't be gone long okay? Besides I thought you liked Marlene," Dave said with a smile.

Danny looked up and said, "I do."

Dave smiled and pulled Danny into a hug.

"You be good now," Dave said and then he walked out of the cave.

**(Outside)**

Billy was strolling around the zoo. He didn't show it, but he was extatic inside. He had felt a lot of satisfaction after killing that poor schmuk in the garbage truck. Suffice it to say he was very happy inside.

He looked towards the otter habitat and saw Dave climbing over the wall and running over to the penguin habitat. He had already seen Marlene rush over a little bit earlier. So that meant that little Danny was all by himself right now. This was his chance. His chance to actually get to meet his son. It was too good an oppurtunity to let go.

Billy rushed over to the otter habitat and quickly scaled the wall inside.

**(Otter cave)**

Danny curled up on his uncle's bed and tried to take a nap. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. However his nap was interrupted when he heard the sound of someone walking into the cave. He looked up and expected to see Miss Marlene standing in the doorway. Instead he saw a ringtailed lemur standing there. At first he thought it was the one that called himself a king. But as he saw this lemur's eyes, he knew it was another one. Maybe it was one of the new animals.

"Hi," Danny said to the new lemur.

The lemur smiled back at Danny and said, "Well hi there little guy."

Danny sat back up and said, "My name is Danny. What's yours?"

The lemur, Billy, smiled and said, "My name is William. But you can call me Willy."

Danny smiled and said, "Hello Mr. Willy."

Billy smiled internally and said, "Hello Danny."

The two stared at each other for a moment before Danny spoke up again.

"Can I help you mister?" Danny asked.

Billy sighed and said, "Nothing. Just going around and meeting everyone here."

Danny frowned and said, "Oh. My Unky Dave isn't back yet. And Miss Marlene will be back here soon."

Billy smiled and said, "It's okay. Maybe you and me can talk for a little bit."

Danny perked up and said, "Okay."

Billy walked over and sat down on Dave's bed. He could see several pictures taped to the wall. On his last visit, Dave's father had brought pictures of Dave and Sam while they were still human. There were a few pictures of Sam. Oh how Billy wanted her to be standing before him right now. So that he could strangle the life out of her.

But for now Billy was satisfied just to see his son.

**(Penguin HQ)**

Dave entered the HQ and saw the penguins just lingering around.

"Hey fellas. What's up?" Dave asked out loud.

The penguins all jumped at the sound of Dave's voice.

"Um... hi Dave," Private said weakly.

Dave looked from Private to Skipper and said, "I heard about what happened outside with the garbage truck. I don't know about you guys, but whatever happened I don't believe it was an accident."

"I know it wasn't Dave. My gut keeps telling me that it was anything but an accident. But it won't tell me exactly what happened," Skipper said.

Dave just gave Skipper a confused look.

"Um... okay. So do we have anything that could point to a suspect?" Dave asked.

Kowalski shook his head and said, "Not much I'm afraid. All we have is a hair sample and I'm trying to match it to all known mammals who live out in the park. If I don't get a match from the park, then I'll start with the zoo. If the one who did this lives out in the park, then they could move on if we start with the zoo animals. They may have already moved on."

Dave just sighed and sat down.

"I can't believe it. More death. Why is it that when things start going happily for me, something else comes along and causes misery? I just don't understand it," Dave said and moped.

Skipper waddled over to Dave and said, "That's just part of being a soldeir Dave. You just have to cope with tragedy."

Dave looked at Skipper and said, "I've seen enough tragedy in my life Skipper. I've watched several of my friends die. I've seen my mother supposedly die. Me and my sister have gone through this. I don't understand why my life just won't change for the better."

Private waddled over to Dave and patted his shoulder.

"But it has changed for the better Dave. You have your nephew and your sister. You love them both and they are your family. That is good enough. Right?" Private said trying to comfort Dave.

Dave looked at Private and said, "It'd be better if people weren't dying on a regular basis."

Private whimpered a little. At least he tried to cheer Dave up.

Skipper shook his head and said, "Let's just try to review everything."

Dave nodded and walked over to the main table with Skipper.

**(Otter cave)**

Danny and Billy sat on Dave's bed chatting. Danny talked about things in St. Louis with his mother and Billy just listened to everything Danny had to say.

"So what about you Mr. Willy?" Danny asked.

Billy was about to answer him, when a voice called out to Danny from across the room.

"Danny get away from him," came Marlene's voice.

Danny and Billy turned their attention to the otter standing in the doorway.

Billy just stood up, walked over and said, "Hi there. I'm William. And you are?"

Marlene gave Billy a stern look and said, "None of your business bub. You stay away from that boy. We don't know you and you refuse to get to know us. Why is HE so important to you? He's the only person here you have actually approached. What business would you have with a child and not with an adult?"

Billy looked at Marlene and said, "None of your business. Get off my case bitch."

Marlene let out a gasp and her face went red with anger. In a moment she was pushing Billy out the door.

"Out out! Get out now!" Marlene said then pushed Billy outside and into the water.

Billy splashed around in the water and looked back up at Marlene who was glaring down at him.

"You stay away from here and you stay away from Danny. I don't ever want to see you around this cave again," Marlene said to Billy.

Billy glared back at her and said, "You're going to pay for that bitch."

Marlene merely picked up a rock and chucked it at Billy who batted it away.

Marlene looked at Billy one more time and said, "You just stay away from here."

Marlene then turned around and walked back into her cave.

Billy pulled himself out of the water and climbed out of the habitat.

He began walking towards the lemur habitat and said to himself, "I have another target to add to the list. That otter bitch is going to pay."

**(Otter cave)**

Marlene walked into the otter cave and began glaring at Danny.

"Danny you know you're not supposed to talk to strangers. He could have tried to hurt you," Marlene said to Danny who was now lowering his head in shame.

"I know Miss Marlene. But he was so nice," Danny said back.

Marlene sighed and said, "That doesn't change the possibility that he could have been dangerous. Some people will hurt anybody. Even a child like you."

Danny lowered his head some more and just lied down on the bed.

"Mmm-hmm. You just think about that. I don't think your mother or your uncle would like to know what you did," Marlene scolded and then walked over to her water faucet.

Danny looked at the pictures his uncle had put up. He didn't know why his uncle had been keeping pictures of humans. He didn't even know who these humans were. There was a woman with brown hair, a man with short black hair, and an old looking man. All Danny could do was ignore it, yawn, and lie back down.

Marlene looked at Danny and said, "Poor kid. Life can be so cruel sometimes."

**(Lemur habitat)**

Billy looked at the otter habitat from one of the lemur's trees and said, "Soon my boy. Soon. No one will take you from me."

"Hey you," came the voice of King Julien.

Billy looked down to see the lemur king standing below him.

"Do these shiny things go with my eyes," Julien said holding up a nickel and a little diamond ring.

Billy sneered and looked back at the otter habitat. He knew that it wouldn't be long before the plan went into action.

**There's the next chapter and now Billy has met his son.**

**What is the plan that Billy has going on? We'll know soon.**

**Read and review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here is chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

Night fell on the zoo, but things were still very lively. Julien was holding one of his parties at the lemur habitat. The animals knew that if they didn't attend, the annoying king would nag and nag and nag and not let them hear the end of it.

Much to Billy's displeasure, the music they played was nothing but techno. Oh how Billy loathed techno. Worst of all was that the annoying king kept yelling aloud. All Billy wanted to do was get some sleep, but that so called "king" was making it impossible. Billy had already added him to the "kill" list, so that would have to wait.

Billy sat up in bed, growling, and he then walked out of the stone house. He looked over at the throne area and saw the tiki torches lit and the knig dancing to the music. Billy just gritted his teeth and began walking over to the party.

**(Party)**

Sure enough half the zoo was attending Julien's party. Not that any of them wanted to be there, but it was better than Julien going crazy on them. But nobody was doing anything but stand around. Nobody was interacting or dancing. The only thing anybody was doing was drinking their smoothies that Maurice had made.

**(AN: You guys can decide for yourselves which animals are there. Just know that at least Marlene and Burt are there.)**

"Come on. Why is nobody shaking their booties? This is a party. So let's PARTAY!" Julien shouted.

Marlene, who had practically been dragged over, walked over to Julien and said, "Julien please. Nobody wants to be here. We just can't handle it when you go crazy over no one coming. Why do even still throw these things on a regular basis?"

Julien merely smiled and said, "Is that a hint of jealousy in your voice Marlene? I think some one is jealous that their king throws better parties."

Marlene merely groaned and was about to argue back, but she was interrupted by the sound of someone yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT! Techno music, tiki torches, obnoxious yelling. CAN'T A GUY GET SOME FUCKING SLEEP AROUND HERE!" Billy yelled out loud in anger.

Julien's stare turned into a glare and he looked back at Billy.

"You sir have not been a very good subject. Be nice or I will not let you serve me," Julien said to Billy.

Billy began laughing a little and walked over to near Julien.

"Serve you? SERVE YOU! Why would I serve an obnoxius, snooty, little bitchy brat like you? Because you wear a crown. Well listen up buddy, we're not in your homeland. Your crown means nothing here. Your crown is a lie," Billy said to Julien.

Julien gasped and got even angrier.

"How dare you say that? What would know about lies?" Julien demanded in anger.

Billy nodded and said, "I'm not going to tell you. But I will play a song about it."

Billy walked up to Julien's and removed the disc that was playing. He smashed it on the ground and he pulled out another disk and put it into the boombox.

The music began to play and then came the lyrics.

_Tell me exactly,  
>what am I supposed to do<br>Now that I have allowed you  
>to beat me<br>_  
>Billy began smiling psychotically as he turn to Julien.<p>

_Do you think that we could play another gameY  
>Maybe I could win this time<br>I kind of like the misery you put me trough  
>Darlin, you can trust me completly<br>If you even try to look the other way  
>I think that I could kill this time<br>_  
>Julein began frowning as the lyrics to the song began to frighten him.<p>

_RAW RAW  
>RAW RAW<em>

_It doesn't really seem I'm getting through to you  
>Though I see you weeping so sweetly<br>I think that you might have to take another taste,  
>a little bit of hell this time<br>_  
><em>RAW RAW<br>Lie to me  
>RAW RAW<br>Lie to me _

The other animals were enjoying the music, but the lemurs and Marlene were concerned that things were going to get out of hand.

_Is she not right?  
>Is she Insane?<br>Will she now run for her life  
>in the battle that ends this day?<br>Is she not right?  
>Is she Insane?<br>Will she now run for her life  
>now that she lied to me?<br>_  
>Julien was trying to walk away, but Billy block his path.<p>

_You always wanted people to remember you  
>To leave your little mark on society<br>Don't you know your wish is coming true today  
>Another victim dies tonight<em>

_RAW RAW  
>Lie to me<br>RAW RAW  
>Lie to me<em>

Marlene had seen and heard enough. She walked over to the boombox and attempted to remove the disk. But Billy saw what she was doing and grabbed her by the arm.

_Is she not right?  
>Is she Insane?<br>Will she now run for her life  
>in the battle that ends this day?<br>Is she not right?  
>Is she Insane?<br>Will she now run for her life  
>now that she lied to me?<br>_  
>Billy pushed Marlene away from the boombox and she fell over and scraped her arm. The pain made her wince a little.<p>

_Ramidi ma ma ba di ma  
>Ramidi ma ma din do<br>Ramidi ma ma ba di ma  
>Ramidi ma ma ba di mo<em>

_Ramidi ma ma ba di ma  
>Ramidi ma ma din do<br>Ramidi ma ma ba di ma  
>Ramidi ma ma ba di mo<em>

_Ramidi ma ma ba di ma  
>Ramidi ma ma din do<br>Ramidi ma ma ba di ma  
>Ramidi ma ma ba di mo<br>_  
>By now even the other animals were beginning to think that things were going too far. Especially after what they saw Billy do to Marlene.<p>

_Is she really telling lies again  
>Doesn't she realize<br>She's in danger_

_EEEYOWW_

_Is she not right?  
>Is she Insane?<br>Will she now run for her life  
>in the battle that ends this day?<br>Is she not right?  
>Is she Insane?<br>Will she now run for her life  
>now that she lied to me?<br>_  
>Some of the animals walked over to Marlene and pulled her away from where she fell. Maurice merely picked up Julien who was curled up in a fetal position.<p>

_The little bitch she went and she told A LIE  
>And now she will never tell another A LIE<br>The little bitch she went and she told A LIE  
>NEVER FUCKING LIE TO ME<br>_

The song ended and Billy turned off the boombox.

He turned to Julien and said, "Well? What do you think of that? Buddy. Still want be a lie?"

Julien was on the ground trembling. The lyrics and sound of the song had freaked him out. Julien may have not been smart, but he wasn't completely stupid. He sensed a death threat in the lyrics. He was also doubting his royalty now.

Burt who had been watching the whole thing stomped over and said, "What was all that about? You hurt one of our friends and scared another half to death. What is your problem?"

Billy chuckled and said, "Trust me pal, that is not the worst I have ever done. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other things to do. Good night."

Billy walked away from the group of animals who all glared at him and wanted nothing more than to pound him into dust.

**(Later)**

A short while later, Julien was curled up on the lemur bouncy and he was still shaking. Maurice was trying to comfort Julien and Mort was hugging Julien's feet. Julien was so distracted right now that he didn't even care what Mort was doing.

"King Julien? Are you alright?" Maurice asked.

Julien looked at Maurice and said, "Am I Maurice? Am I?"

Maurice shrugged and said, "I don't know. Are you alright?"

"No Murice not that. Am I really a... king?" Julien asked.

Maurice sighed and said, "Well your father was a king until he passed away. Your mother is still queen of half the Madagascar territories. And power fell onto you when you took the crown. You are a king whether anyone likes it or not. Don't let that new guy get to you. I'm sure after what he did, he'll get his."

Julien perked up and said, "Really Maurice? Am I really a king? A good king?"

Maurice nodded and said, "Yes sir. One of the best. No lie."

Maurice forced a smile. A clear indication that he meant the exact opposite.

Julien smiled and said, "Then so be it."

He then looked at his feet and saw Mort cuddling Julien's feet.

"MORT! Off the royal feet," Julien said and then he kicked Mort off his feet, who flew over to the elephant habitat.

"WHEEE!" Mort yelled as he flew through the air.

**(Penguin HQ)**

Kowalski finished bandaging Marlene's arm. It didn't hurt so bad right now.

"So he just pushed you and hurt you?" Private asked angrily.

Marlene nodded.

The look in Skipper's eyes could instill fear into any toughened man.

"He will not get away with this. Don't worry Marlene, I'll put him in line," Skipper assured Marlene.

Marlene looked at Skipper and said, "You be careful Skipper. I don't know what his problem is, but he is certainly an angry guy. And a powerful one too."

Rico growled and upchucked his bazooka.

"Ka-boom?" Rico grunted.

Skipper looked at Rico and said, "As good as that sounds Rico right now, I'm going to have to tell you to stand down. He deserves to hurt more."

Rico groaned and reswallowed his bazooka.

Skipper waddled over to the ladder and said, "Come on boys. Let's go teach this lemur a lesson about manners."

The other penguins agreed and followed Skipper out.

Marlene watched the guys leave and said to herself, "I hope you guys are careful."

Marlene then left the HQ and went back to the otter habitat.

**Well that's the next chapter done.**

**The song used was 'The Game' by Disturbed which I also do not own.**

**So what will happen when the penguins come face to face with Billy?**

**Read and review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay now on with chapter 8.**

**Hopefully by the end of next week we'll still be writing these stories. Protest SOPA, it needs to be stopped.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

**(Lemur habitat)**

The penguins hopped the wall into the lemur habitat and moved towards the stone house that Billy had been living in.

"There it is men. Now let's go show this guy what happens when someone tries to harm our friends," Skipper said and then they all moved closer to the stone house.

They all burst into the stone house. They saw the bed and a couple of chairs in the room. But there was no sign of the new lemur. No sign at all.

"Umm... he's not home skippa," Private said.

Skipper glanced around and said, "It appears so Private. Kowalski, any ideas?"

Kowalski looked around, but saw nothing that could help.

"Sorry Skipper. He could be anywhere right now," Kowaslki said to Skipper.

Skipper turned to his men and said, "Search the zoo. He has to be around somewhere."

The men all saluted Skipper and each ran off in seperate directions.

"The new guy had better hope that I'M not the one who finds him," Skipper said with venom in his voice.

**(Out in the park)**

A few animals were gathered under a tree and were placing bets with one another. Among them were a couple of possums, a black cat, and a grey squrriel. Their friend, Archie, was supposed to have been with them that night, but he had some charecters to swindle that night. The only light in the room came from a little battery powered lamp.

The four were busy enjoying swindling each other. They didn't even notice the ring tailed lemur entering the room. The lemur looked at the group of animals for a little bit before he made his presence known.

"Excuse me gentlemen?" Billy asked out of nowhere.

The four animals jumped and turned towards Billy. Billy smiled and sat down in front of them.

"I was passing by and I saw the light eminating from here. Then I saw what you were all doing. So can I join in, in all of this?" Billy asked.

The four looked at Billy and they began laughing all at once. Billy's left eye began twitching and he asserted himself a little more.

"May I... get involved... in... your... game?" Billy asked a little more angrily.

The animals laughed again. After a moment one of the possums finally calmed down enough to talk.

"No you may not. Park animals only. NO ZOO ANIMALS," the possum said and then he began poking Billy in the chest.

Billy gave him the evil eye and asked, "Why? What's wrong with us zoo animals?"

The cat laughed a little and said, "Because you are all spoiled little animals who only care for your own good. You're all greedy. Hell even our greedy friend Archie is giving sometimes. A lot more than you zoo animals."

Billy's left eye then began twitching wildly and he began gritting his teeth.

"Oh really? What is that I see you lot doing? I see you guys swindling each other. You men are scamming each other and stealing from each other. And you criticize ME for being greedy?" Billy said and began laughing wildly.

The cat walked to him and extended his claws and held them up to Billy's throat.

"Leave now. Or I'll slice your throat open," the cat threatened.

Billy smirked and just merely walked out of the little burrow under the tree. The animals went back to their betting game of cards. After a few minutes they heard the sound of shuffling coming from the opening.

The cat sighed and said, "That must be him again. I'll take care of him."

The other three animals laughed as they watched their friend walk over to the burrow entrance. The cat climbed into the entrance, but was met with a hard blow to the forehead. The cat's lifeless body slid back into the room. The possums and squrriel watched their friends body slide back from the entrance. A moment later, Billy entered the room with a bloody stone in his paw, which he then threw onto the ground.

One of the possums jumped up from the table and tried to rush Billy. Instead Billy grabbed the possum by the sides of the head and twisted his head, breaking the possum's neck. The possum slumped to the ground. The squirrel tried to dash past Billy, but Billy merely grabbed him and slammed him against the wall of the burrow, knocking him out. The other possum jumped on Billy and began trying to strangle him. But Billy's limber paws managed to get a good hold on the possums claws and pulled them away from his throat. He then stood up and began overpowering the possum and slammed him headfirst into a rock on the burrow floor. The possum then lie motionless on the ground. Billy kicked the possum a few times to see if he was truly dead.

"Are you really dead? Or are you just playing?" Billy asked the motionless possum.

The possum didn't move.

Billy sighed and said, "Guess I'll have to take more drastic measures,"

Billy walked over to the burrow entrance and climbed out into the park. Once he was out in the park, Billy walked over to a nearby trash can and pulled out a book of matches that he had found in the zoo office. The tree was dry, the lack of rain and unusablly warm weather lately had dryed the tree out and made it a fire risk.

Billy lit the whole book and said, "Burn baby."

He then threw the book of matches into the burrow and watched as the wood easily caught and started burning the tree. If any those animals were still alive, they were screwed now.

Another grey squirrel saw the tree burning and came over to Billy.

"Hey man, were you in there?" the squirrel asked.

Billy looked at the squirrel and asked, "What did you see?"

The squirrel fidgeted and said, "I saw you standing in front of the tree and the fire. Were you in there? Are you hurt? Is anyone else still in there? Oh my, we need to get help. Yes that's what I'll do. I'll get help. I'll get someone to-."

The squirrel was cut off as Billy grabbed him by the sides of the head and twisted the squirrels neck.

"There, now you're dead. What do you think about that?" Billy taunted and then he picked up the body and threw it into into the roaring fire as well.

Billy watched the fire and he laughed for a little bit. He wished that he had some marshmallows for roasting. Be he didn't, so he just turned away from the tree and began walking back towards the zoo.

His damage done.

**(Meanwhile in the zoo)**

The penguins went all around the zoo, but found no sign of Billy. They all met back at their platform after spending a good half hour searching the entire.

"Any news boys?" Skipper asked.

The other penguins just shook their heads no.

Skipper groaned and said, "Well he has to be here somewhere. We'll have to take this search out into the park. If we can't find him here, then he has to be there. Move now men."

The penguins saluted Skipper and they all Belly slid to the zoo gate. But as they jumped up onto the wall, they looked out into the park and saw an orange glow in the distance.

"Oi! What is that Skippa?" Private asked.

Skipper looked to where Private was pointing and saw what he was pointing at.

"I can't tell. What do you make of it Kowalski?" Skipper asked his liuetenant.

Kowalski whipped out his binoculars and looked in the distance. It took a moment for him to realize what it was.

"Skipper there is a tree burning out in the park. And it looks bad," Kowalski said with rising urgancy in his voice.

Skipper looked to his men and said, "86 the lemur boys. We need to get this taken care of. If that fire spreads to another tree, half the park could go up. Kowlaski you get the speak and spell. Rico you get some quarters from the fountain. Private, you and me will get to the phone. Now move out men. Diuble time."

The men saluted and they all rushed off. Right after they left perch however, Billy walked out of the darkness and over to the zoo gate. He knew the penguins were probably after him, not that he actually cared.

He was sure that the penguins were too distracted to notice him slip by. He ran from the gate, to the lemur habitat, and climbed over the wall. He peered back out into the zoo and realized that the penguins hadn't seen him.

Billy giggled a little and went back to the stone house.

**(The next morning)**

The fire department had gone out during the night and managed to extinguish the flames. Even though some remains of the matchbook had been found, the fire department was adament that the fire was set by some kids out trying to have a little fun. They made their conclusion very quickly and allowed for a crew to come out and start removing the remains of the tree.

By noon, most of the tree was already ground up by a woodchipper that the crew had brought with them. When they were done, the men only wanted to take the woodchips to their destination. They figured that the woodchipper machine could wait until later to take back.

So the clean up crew left the park, leaving the woodchipper behind.

**(Wolf habitat)**

Portia and Tybalt waited anxiously for Billy to return to the wolf habitat. He was already late.

Portia growled and said, "How much longer do we have to wait?"

As soon as she said that, Billy clambered over the wall and into the habitat.

"Where were you?" Portia growled at Billy.

Billy sneered and said, "I had to avoid the penguins alright. I think that they may be after me. Anyway, tonight we have to begin."

"What? Why?" Tybalt whined.

Billy sneered some more and said, "Because the boss sent someone with the final instructions today. Step one was to enter the zoo. Step two was to blend in. Step three was to scope it out and cause a little mayhem if we wished. We now know where to strike this place and how to do it. We know when the zookeepers come and leave. And when the security personel work the zoo. The final instructions arrived today. Tonight we have to finish things."

Portia and Tybalt began smiling and then they began laughing as well.

"But there is one thing I need though," Billy said to the wolves.

Portia sighed and said, "What do you need?"

Billy pointed over at the otter habitat and said, "I'm going to bring my son with me when we leave. I'm not leaving without him."

Portia and Tybalt nodded at each other and agreed with Billy.

Billy smiled and said, "Good. Bring him over here tonight. Oh and be sure to bring the male otter too. Preferably alive. Dead is okay."

Portia and Tybalt nodded again and the trio of animals all shared a laugh over it.

**Well tonight the enemies plans go into action. Let's see what happens.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I thought I'd give ya'll a heads up. Next month on the 25th me and my family are leaving for vacation. I'm excited.**

**Anyway here is the next chapter. Please enjoy as usual.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

Night fell upon the zoo. The visitors left and the night staff made their rounds, feeding the animals and cleaning up. Eventually most of the night staff had left as well. The only humans left in the zoo was the security.

Billy looked out from the lemur habitat as the number of humans slowly dwindled. The more humans that left, the happier he got. Finally after a long wait, he was sure that only the security remained. He and the wolves would soon take care of that.

Billy rushed over to the wolf habitat and sure enough both Portia and Tybalt were there. Where else would they be? They were busy eating their dinner of cooked meat. The zookeepers had wanted to make sure the wolves didn't get a taste for blood, so they fed the wolves cooked meat. Sadly the zookeepers were far too late for that.

Billy approached the wolves and cleared his throat. The wolves swallowed the last bit of meat and looked at Billy.

"Are you two ready?" Billy asked.

Portia let out a little snort and said, "Yes, I'm ready."

Tybalt nodded and said, "So am I."

Billy smiled wickedly and said, "Perfect."

Tybalt stretched and asked, "So what do we do first?"

Billy looked at Tybalt and said, "First we need to take care of the security team. Can't have any interference as we carry out this op. There should be two guards in the the security office. There should be another on break. He always takes his breaks at this time. The last always heads over to the maintnence shed at the same time every night. You two take out the guards in the office. I'll take care of the others. Everybody understood?"

Both Portia and Tybalt nodded and then the trio split up to do their dirty work.

**(Penguin HQ)**

Skipper's gut began speaking to him again. It told him that evil was about. He rushed over to the periscope just in time to see the new animals leaving the wolf habitat and stealing away in the night.

Skipper nearly jumped when he saw what they were doing.

"What's wrong now Skippa?" Private asked.

Skipper turned around to face Private. Both Kowalski and Rico were over at the otter habitat to discuss some stuff with Dave.

"The new neighbors are on the move again. Seeing as neither Rico or Kowalski are present, we have to do this alone Private. We have to go after them," Skipper said.

"Alone? At night?" Private asked and whimpered a little bit.

Skipper smacked Private and said, "Suck it up soldier. We have a job to do and a zoo to protect. I'll follow the wolves and you follow the lemur. Now move out."

Private whimpered again, but saluted Skipper anyway and moved out.

**(Security office)**

The two guards were busy playing a hand of cards. Not much ever happened at the zoo, so they didn't really care about watching the monitors. They didn't even notice a couple of wolves quietly slipping into the building.

One guard reached over to his cup and tried to take a drink of coffee only to notice that his cup was empty.

"Hey Mike, my cup is empty. How's yours?" the first guard asked.

The second guard, Mike, looked at his cup and noticed his was almost empty too.

"Mine's almost empty as well. I'll go get us some," Mike said and then walked out of the office.

"Two creams and a sugar in mine," the first guard yelled back to Mike.

Mike laughed to himself and walked down the hall towards the coffee cart. He placed the cup under the nozzle of the coffee urn and the coffee began pouring into the cup.

Just then something furry pounced onto him and pinned him to the ground. The coffee slipped from Mike's hand.

Mike looked up and saw that one of the new wolves on top of him. He tried to grab the wolf's mouth and tried to get it away from his throat, but the wolf managed to overpower the guy and managed to bite into his throat. With a powerful pull, Portia managed to rip out Mike's throat. Blood sprayed onto the wall and the floor and even the trotted over as Portia began chewing on the chunk of meat she had torn out of Mike.

"Aww! You started without me?" Tybalt said in false sadness.

Portia merely smirked and said, "There's another one in that room. He's yours for the taking."

Tybalt smiled and said, "Oh joy. Fun for me. Here I come sweet meat."

Portia watched as Tybalt ran over to an open door and ran inside. A second later she heard the sound of a man screaming in agony and she watched as the bleeding human tried to crawl out into the hall, but Tybalt jumped him once more and began ripping into the guards face. Blood sprayed all over the walls. Another moment passed and the guard stopped screaming and lay still on the ground.

Tybalt looked over at Portia and began smiling.

"This one was a lot of fun," Tybalt said happily.

Portia laughed back and said, "Very good."

They both began ripping chunks of meat out of the dead bodies.

**(Maintnence shed)**

Another guard was making his rounds around the zoo. His usual routine had him check out the maintnence shed to make sure everything was in order and nothing stolen.

He walked to the shed and went inside. He began examining the room for anything peculiar and noticed that a toolbox was in the wrong place above him. And it was pecariously perched as well.

"What the? What is that doing there?" the guard asked himself and began reaching up to the box.

Before he could get a hand on it, the entire toolbox fell over and hit him on the head. There came a loud crack as part the toolbox hit his forehead and factured his skull. Blood began oozing from the wound on his head.

The one who had pushed the toolbox off the shelf jumped from his perch and down to the ground.

Billy stared at his handywork and began laughing.

"SMASHING! Simply SMASHING!" Billy shouted in glee.

Billy heard a gasp from the doorway and looked over to the door. There was Private standing in the doorway and looked like he was going to be sick. Billy sneered and grabbed a screwdriver from the broken toolbox and he rushed towards Private.

Private turned around and began belly sliding away. He easily outran Billy, who just stopped and began yelling. Billy turned towards the main zoo building and began running over. He spotted Portia and Tybalt walking out and moved over to them.

"You two, there has been a change of plans. We need to begin the round up right now," Billy said to them.

"What? What happened?" Portia asked.

"The chubby penguin saw me. No doubt he's going to alert the others. We have to start tearing this zoo apart now," Billy said in a rush.

"What about the last guard?" Tybalt asked.

Billy groaned and said, "It's just one human, so he can wait. I'm sure one you can take him down. But for right now we have other problems. We need to start things now."

Portia and Tybalt understood and they nodded in agreement.

**(Penguin HQ)**

Private rushed into the HQ through the fishbowl and began breathing heavily. He looked over at the bathroom and saw that Skipper was in there and he looked sick.

Private waddled over and said, "Skippa are you okay?"

Skipper flushed and looked at Private.

"Private I have seen some terrible things in my life. I saw the epidemic in Lau Ling. I saw a penguin get mauled by a tiger and live. I also saw what happened to Manfredi and Johnson. And trust me, after you see something incredibly gruesome happen, it never gets any easier," Skipper said feeling a little nauseated.

"What did you see Skippa?" Private asked in fear.

Skipper looked at Private and said, "I just saw two grown human men get torn to pieces Private. Torn apart by those wolves."

Private gagged a little and he too felt a little sick to his stomach.

"What are we going to do Skippa. The lemur killed one of the night guards. He saw me and chased me. I think he wanted to kill me."

"We have to take them down before they do anymore damage."

Just then their radio crackled and they heard Dave's voice.

"Hey uh guys. I think you had better get out here. Over," Dave said over the radio.

"Why? Over," Skipper asked through the radio.

He heard Dave let out a little sigh and then he answered back.

"Because the new wolves just grabbed Becky and Stacy from their habitat and have run off with them. Me, Rico, and Kowalski are already after them, but we could use some help here. Over and out," Dave said back and then turned off his radio.

Private gasped and said, "We have to hurry Skippa. If we don't, Becky and Stacy might-"

"Not on my watch Private. Move out, double time. GO!" Skipper said and then he and Private jumped out of the HQ through the fishbowl.

**(Billy)**

Billy watched as Portia and Tybalt jumped out of the badger habitat with Becky and Stacy gently in their jaws. The bosses orders were to not kill any of the zoo animals unless it was in defense. Billy looked over to the otter habitat and watched as Dave and the other two penguins left. He had wanted Portia and Tybalt to go in and grab Danny, but he couldn't wait on them now. He wanted his son NOW. Besides he had a score to settle with Marlene and thought that he should take care of that now. He felt that this one act that didn't need defense. He jumped the wall to the otter habitat and pulled out his screwdriver again.

**Cliffhanger. Sorry guys, but I just had to do one here.**

**So the plan is in motion and Billy is going after his son.**

**Please remember to read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well here is chapter 10 and it's probably going to be a short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

Becky and Stacy were busy trying to get themselves loose from the jaws of the new wolves. The two had just suddenly jumped in and grabbed the girls and run off with them. The girls were now busy trying to claw at the the wolves. But the wolves held them by the scruffs of their necks, so the girls couldn't get a scratch in.

"What are you doing with us?" Becky demanded.

"Just you wait until we get loose," Stacy added in as well.

Both Portia and Tybalt wanted to retort back, but their mouths were currently busy holding the girls. They were almost to the zoo gates, when the wolves finally recieved kicks to their backs and fell over. Kicks courtesy of the penguins and Dave. Becky and Stacy got themselves free and ran over to the penguins.

"Where do you think you are going with those ladies?" came the voice of Skipper.

Tybalt lifted his head up and looked over at Skipper. That familiar fishy scent came through the air again. It was at that moment that Tybalt remembered where he had smelled that scent before and where he had seen this penguin before.

"YOU! You are the one who tried to kill me, back in Jasper," Tybalt growled at Skipper.

Skipper looked at Tybalt and said, "That was you? Huh? You still alive? I thought we lost you back in Jasper."

Tybalt's eyes grew wide and his growls became feirce. He was now ready for blood.

"I'm going to rip you apart for what you did," Tybalt said.

"Oh great, another death threat," Dave said back sarcastically.

Portia stood up and began growling at Dave fiercly.

"YOU are lucky I can't kill YOU. After what you did to my Hector you don't deserve to live," Portia said through her bared teeth.

The penguins, Dave, and the badgers all walked or waddled in front of the wolves and stood defiant.

"If you want Dave or any of us, it'll be over our dead bodies," Skipper said boldly.

Both Portia and Tybalt sneered, then smiled, and said, "As you wish."

The wolves then jumped at the group.

**(Otter habitat)**

"Miss Marlene? Why did Unky Dave and the penguins just leave like that?" Danny asked Marlene.

Marlene looked at Danny and said, "You don't have to worry about that Danny. It's just the guys doing what they do best. Protecting this zoo and everyone in it. Do you understand?"

Danny nodded his head, but then a voice made him stop.

"Maybe, but who is going to save you from me?" came Billy's voice from the tunnel into the otter cave.

Billy stepped into the cave and looked at Marlene and Danny. Marlene did not look happy.

"What do YOU want? Didn't I tell you that you weren't welcome here?" Marlene said angrily.

Billy pulled his paw out from behind his back and displayed his screwdriver. He walked towards Marlene and pushed the tip into Marlene's belly.

"Cross me bitch and I'll stick you right here," Billy said to Marlene.

Marlene looked at the screwdriver and at Billy's eyes. She could tell that he was being serious.

"Mr. Willy, what are you doing to Miss Marlene?" Danny asked from Dave's bed.

"Danny you stay back. He may try to hurt you," Marlene said.

Billy pushed the screwdriver in a little more. Marlene began to feel a little pain now. At least the screwdriver hadn't pierced her skin. At least not yet.

"Hurt him? Why would I want to hurt him? He is my son after all," Billy said in Marlene's face.

Marlene became confused. 'Why would this lemur call Danny his son? Why was this lemur doing this to her? And why did his voice sound so famil-'

With sudden realization, Marlene looked back at Billy and asked, "You, you're Billy Fredricks aren't you?"

Billy smiled and nodded.

"How is that possible. You're dead," Marlene said.

Billy sighed and said, "Oh it was just this crazy Dolphin. He said that he knew me and Dave. He wants me to take Dave to him and to take care of any other unfinished business and blah blah blah. Killing you is some unfinshed business."

"Mr. Willy, what is going on? Why are you trying to hurt Miss Marlene?" Danny asked.

Billy stepped away from Marlene and walked over to Danny.

"Danny, you don't have to call me Mr. Willy anymore. You can call me dad now. I'm your father. You're my son," Billy said and smailed at Danny.

Danny looked at Billy and said, "But you're a lemur. My mommy is an otter. So is my unky Dave. She already told me about life."

Billy felt his blood run cold. Dave and Sam never told Danny what they really were? Why wouldn't they? What was the point of keeping the secret from him.

"They never told you? They never told you the truth about where they came from?" Billy asked angrily.

Danny shrank away in fear and shook his head with tears coming to his eyes.

Billy wrapped an arm around Danny and said, "Your mother and I and your uncle all used to be human."

Danny shook his head and said, "You're lying."

Billy gritted his teeth and said, "Does it look like I'm lying. A dolphin named Blowhole turned them and me into animals. You were still inside your mother when it happened. You were born an otter, because your mother had turned into an otter. The doctor dolphin told me everything."

Marlene had heard enough. She rushed over to the bed and grabbed Danny from Billy's grasp.

"Ahh! BITCH! I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THAT!" Billy yelled as Marlene ran out of the cave with Danny.

Marlene tucked Danny under her arm and jumped out of her habitat.

"Where are we going Miss Marlene?" Danny asked Marlene from under her arm.

Marlene looked down at Danny and said, "We have to find the penguins. We need them now."

**(With the penguins)**

The penguins were having a hard time with the wolves. The wolves had been taking a licking, but they were still going strong.

Both Private and Skipper were slammed against a wall.

Private looked at Skipper and said, "What are we going to do? They are too fast for us Skippa."

Skipper looked back at Private and said, "Don't fret Private. We took them once, we can take them again."

Dave was thrown against a wall next to Skipper and Private. Blood was dripping from his nose. Becky and Stacy were holding their own for now. Rico and Kowalski were getting some good hits, but neither Portia or Tybalt would go down.

"We may need to fall back though," Skipper said.

"Are you sure that's wise Skippa?" Private asked.

Skipper nodded and explained.

"We get them to chase us around the zoo and wait for them to tire out. As soon as they are worn out, we can go at it once more. I just hope WE don't become exhausted by then," Skipper explained as best he could.

Private nodded and said, "I understand Skippa."

Skipper stood up and yelled, "Men and mammals! FALL BACK NOW!"

The badgers, Dave, and other penguins looked at Skipper with surprised looks on their faces, but they obeyed their orders and ran off from the fight. Tybalt ran after the badgers and Dave while Portia went after Rico and Kowalski.

"Skippa, they went off without us," Private said.

Skipper nodded and said, "Affirmative Private. Now let's go find a safe place to rest up while the wolves chase them."

Private's eyes went wide and he said, "Skippa? You're not just going to abandon them are you?"

Skipper sighed and said, "i'm not Private, we'll keep an eye on them from above and intervene if things go south. We need to make sure those wolves tire out, but I will not abandon our people."

Private sighed in relief and said, "Good."

Skipper nodded and said, "Good now let's go."

But before they could do anything, they spotted Marlene running towards them with Danny in her arms.

"Guys! Thank goodness I found you," Marlene said as she stopped before them.

"Marlene? What's going on? What's wrong?" Skipper asked Marlene.

Danny looked up at Skipper and said, "Mr. Willy came to the cave and he tried to hurt Miss Marlene. He said he was my daddy."

Skipper gave Danny a weird look before looking at Marlene again.

"What happened Marlene? And who's Mr. Willy?" Skipper asked her.

Marlene looked at Skipper and said, "Well first off Mr. Willy is the new lemur. And secondly Billy Fredricks is alive Skipper. He is who Mr. Willy really is. And he's in the zoo right now."

Skipper went wide eyed and asked, "Are you serious Marlene?"

"Oh I'm back all right," came Billy's voice as he jumped out from behind a trash can.

"And I want blood. Your blood," Billy said and pointed at the all the animals, except for Danny.

**So Billy has told Danny the truth, but will Danny accept the truth. And what will happen to the others as they get chased around. **

**Find out next chapter.**

**In the meantime, please read and review. Thank you guys.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Getting close to the end now guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

Skipper just looked and glared at Billy.

"So we meet again Fredricks. And I can also see that you still carry that grudge," Skipper said to Billy.

Billy glared back as well.

"What's it to you penguin?" Billy asked Skipper with venom in his voice.

"It was you killed that man in the garbage truck wasn't it? Tell me," Skipper demanded.

Billy smiled and said, "Yeah. That was me. So what? What do you care? You're a penguin, not a human."

Private gasped and Skipper went a little red.

"Life is life. Human or animal," Skipper said with his anger rising.

Billy sneered and jumped at Skipper and they both began wrestling upon the ground. Private gasped again and he joined the match as well. Marlene looked around and climbed up one of the nearby trees, with Danny squirming in her arms.

"Put me down Miss Marlene. You're crushing me," Danny said as Marlene clutched him tight.

"Oh, sorry Danny," Marlene said as she set him down on one of the branches of the tree.

She patted his head and they both lookeddown at what was going on. Private and Skipper were wrestling with Billy, trying to pry the screwdriver from his paws. Rico and Kowalski were being chased around by Portia. At the same time; Becky, Stacy, and Dave were being chased around by Tybalt. The wolves were fast, but the others were nimble and evasive. They were easily causing the wolves to run around in circles. But Marlene knew that they couldn't keep it up forever.

"Miss Marlene? What did he mean when he said those things about my mommy and unky Dave?" Danny asked regarding Billy.

Marlene looked down at Danny. She knew what he was talking about, but she didn't know what to say.

She merely sighed and said, "He means that, well, it's true that your mother was human and so was your uncle. Your father, Billy, was human once as well."

Danny merely took a step back from Marlene and said, "No. You're lying. It can't be true. It can't be."

Marlene just remained silent. Danny stepped back a little more and then he jumped down from the branch and down to the next and to the next until he reached the ground. He ran from the base of the tree and he began running around. Looking for his Uncle Dave.

**(Badgers and Dave)**

Dave and the badgers were easily out manuvering Tybalt, but it wasn't enough to slow him down.

"What are we going to do? We can't keep this up forever," Becky said in annoyance.

"I don't know. Just keep trying to dodge him for now," Dave said and the girls sighed again.

Tybalt turned again and snapped his teeth at Stacy's leg, but he missed. The girls were doing well on dodging Tybalt's attacks, but they were tiring out. Tybalt however still had plenty of energy.

"This is so not working," Stacy said as Tybalt made another snap at her.

Dave looked at her and realised she was right. Tybalt was simply not tiring out and he was trying really hard to get the girls and him.

Suddenly Dave was struck hard in the side and was thrown into a wall. He looked up and saw Tybalt standing above him, baring his teeth. Just waiting to take a bite out of him.

"I don't care what that dolphin needs you for. I am avenging my brother right now," Tybalt said and then reared his head back.

The lower half of Dave's body was aching and he tried hard, but couldn't turn or get away. But before Tybalt could bring his mouth down on Dave, a small otter ran into his view and began clutching Dave.

"Unky Dave is it ture?" Danny asked as soon as he grabbed his uncle.

Dave looked confused and said, "Danny no! You need to get out of here right now."

Tybalt shut his mouth and observed the scene before him. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't hurt the kid. It was Billy's orders and it was Billy that Tybalt actually feared.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me. Is it true?" Danny demanded.

Dave looked up at Tybalt and noticed that he had stopped his attack on him.

Dave looked back at Danny and asked, "Is what true Danny?"

Danny nestled himself closer to Dave and asked, "Did you and my mommy used to be... human?"

Dave could see the tears welling up in Danny's eyes and he could feel the guilt welling upside of him.

Dave finally broke down and said, "Yeah it's true. We were human once Danny. But we're not anymore."

The tears began to glide down Danny's cheeks and he backed away from Dave.

"No. You lied to me. Both you and mommy lied to me," Danny said.

Dave groaned and said, "Danny we didn't think it was anything you needed to know."

Dave tried to explain some more, but Danny's voice began to rise.

"You lied to me. Both you and my mommy. Don't talk to me anymore. I HATE YOU!" Danny yelled and ran off with tears falling from his eyes.

"DANNY WAIT!" Dave yelled and tried to go after him, but was stopped by Tybalt placing a paw on Dave's chest.

"Aww, what a shame. But don't you worry. Billy is going to take good care of his son. He has been wanting him so bad since he came back," Tybalt said.

Dave's eyes went wide and said, "What? That can't be true."

Tybalt cackled a little more and said, "Oh yes it is. Now hold still and say good night."

A huge stone came down on Tybalt's head and he fell down.

Becky stood on Tybalt's back dusting of her paws and she said, "Good night."

Feeling started coming back to Dave and he cautiously and carefully stood back up.

"Thanks girls. But I need to go after Danny. You guys go help Rico and Kowalski. They may need help," Dave said and both Becky and Stacy agreed and ran off.

Dave stood up and ran after Danny. But the whole Billy possibly being alive nagged at his brain. He figured it could wait until later. Right now Danny was his top priority.

**(Rico and Kowalski)**

Rico and Kowalski were just belly sliding all over the place, doing their best to avoid Portia. But Portia was becoming aware of their manuvering patterns. She was beginning to block their paths. At one point even she managed to bite Rico's foot. Of course Rico had retaliated by kicking Portia in the jaw. All this did was enrage her. Kowalski had then knocked a trash can over and had rolled it into Portia's path, making her trip. It was at this moment that Kowalski had suggested to Rico they take her from the side, but she had reagined her footing and was staring them down again.

"Well now, evenly matched are we? You think I'm going to let you get away with killing my Hector?" Portia said as she stared at the penguins.

Kowalski breathed heavily and said, "Your Hector was a warmongering villain who was willing to kill humans and children for his ambitions. He belongs dead."

Portia reared back and said, "Just like you don't deserve to live for ruining our lives."

Portia then jumped towards Kowalski and Rico, both of whom barely dodged her lunge.

Rico blabbed something to Kowalski who nodded his head.

"Agreed Rico. She has lost it completly. She's even crazier than you. Which I didn't even think was possible," Kowalski said.

Portia turned and licked her chops.

"Aww! You really think that? I'm flattered, but flattery will get you nowhere boys. Now prepare to die," Portia said and then jumped again.

The penguins went into their stances, but lowered them when two certain badgers rammed into Portia's side and began clawing at her. It was Becky and Stacy.

"Wha? Girls what are you doing?" Kowalski said when he noticed them.

Becky looked at Kowalski as she clung to Portia's side.

"Helping you. Now would YOU help US please?" Becky said.

Kowlaski sighed and said, "Come on Rico. Let's help them out."

Rico grunted and both he and Kowalski went to help the girls.

**(Skipper, Private, and Billy)**

The other penguins and Billy were still wrestling on the ground. Skipper had managed to get the screwdriver out of Billy's paw, but that didn't stop Billy from taking the penguins on. When ever they tried to get out of Billy's grip, he would pull them back in and vice versa. It was an even match.

Eventually Billy succeded in getting out of Skipper's grip and managed to get on his feet and he tried to make a run for it. But Skipper and Private managed to slide after him.

"There is no way we are letting you get away Billy. Not after all you have done," Skipper called to Billy.

Billy looked back as he ran and said, "You'll have to catch me first."

Skipper sneered and said, "Gladly."

"Do you think we can get him Skippa? He's running faster than we can go," Private asked.

Skipper looked at Private and said, "At least our method of travel doesn't use up too much energy. He'll have to stop sometime Private."

Private nodded and the penguins kept up their pursuit.

**(Dave)**

Dave ran to the maintnence shed, which is where he saw Danny running. Dave stopped running and he slowly walked towards the shed. Inside he could hear the sound of Danny crying. Dave slowly peeked in and saw the dead security guard lying on the ground.

Dave gagged and he heard Danny's crys come from behind the door. Dave peered around the corner and sure enough, there was Danny with tears rolling down his eyes.

"Danny? It's okay buddy. You don't have to cry," Dave said softly, but was met with a cold stare.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you," Danny said and then turned away from Dave.

Dave sighed and said, "I'm so sorry Danny. Your mother and I should have told you the truth from the very beginning. Yes your mother and I use to be human. Yes your father used to be human. Does that make us love you any less? No it doesn't. We love you just the same. Please don't be angry with us. We never meant to hurt you."

Danny looked back at Dave, but he still had that cold loathing in his stare.

"But why did you lie about my daddy? You both said he was dead," Danny said.

Dave shook his head and said, "We didn't lie about that Danny. Your father was killed. I know, I saw it happen. Besides, it was best that you never knew him."

"Why? Is something wrong with him?" Danny asked.

Dave gave Danny a strong look and said, "Your father did some terrible things Danny. He even tried to kill me and your mother. He tried to kill you before you were born. There is nothing good about him Danny. You're better off without him. That's the main reason why we didn't want to tell you the truth. Your father is a monster. All we wanted was to protect you, because we love you buddy. And we'll continue to protect you."

Danny gulped and looked back at Dave. More tears began to stream down from his eyes.

"I'm sorry unky Dave," Danny said and began wipping his tears away.

Dave walked over to his nephew and gave him a hug.

"It's okay buddy. It's alright," Dave said and held Danny close.

"Aww. Such a touching moment. Too bad it's a short lived one," came Billy's voice.

Dave turned around and saw Billy standing behind him.

"Hello Billy," Dave said angrily.

"Filling my son with ideas Dave? How sweet. Now leave him alone and give him to me," Billy continued.

"No. I'm not going with you," Danny said to Billy.

Billy did a double take and said, "Don't you dare talk to your father like that."

Danny glared at Billy and said, "You are not my daddy."

Billy growled and said, "How dare you, you little brat."

Billy took a step forward, but was rammed by Skipper.

"Don't even think about it Billy. Your reign of terror ends tonight," Skipper while atop Billy.

Billy grabbed Skipper's chest feathers and said, "You want to dance. Then let's dance."

Dave put Danny down and said, "Count me in."

Both Skipper and Dave pounced on Billy and their fight began.

**Special thanks to Karenkook for the five levels of grief. I couldn't think of anything for bargaining, so we're just going to say that happened off screen.**

**Next chapter the fight continues and some lives will be lost.**

**Remember to read and review please. Thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is chapter 12 guys. I hope ya'll enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

Portia was struggling against the penguins and badgers that clung to her fur. Everytime she managed to throw one animal off, they would just get back up and attack her again. There was no stopping them. Her annoyance was reaching it's peak. Especially when the penguin with the mohawk kept throwing fire crackers at her.

Rico hadn't stored any dynamite in his stomach earlier and has reduced to using fire crackers on Portia.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Stacy asked in exasperation.

"This is taking forever," Becky complained as well.

Kowalski looked at the girls and said, "Just keep going girls. Whatever they have planned, it must be stopped."

Portia growled some more as the badger girls kept clawing at her. Blood ran down from the wounds on Portia's side.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Portia yelled as she grabbed Becky's leg and threw her at Kowalski.

Stacy looked over as Becky was thrown off of Portia and then she was grabbed too and thrown at Rico. The four animals all collided with one another as Portia attacked them again. All four were too exhausted and weak to continue the attack.

Portia approached the four and said, "Forget about that take over of the zoo that the pathetic dolphin wanted. I'm ending this NOW!"

The two penguins and badgers tried to move, but their limbs were too fatigued to move. Portia licked her chops and prepared to lunge. The four squinted their eyes and prepared for the end.

Portia reared back, but was grabbed around the neck by an elephants trunk. Portia was lifted off the ground and came face to face with Burt the elephant.

"Don't... you... even... dare," Burt said in a slow and deep voice.

Portia gulped, knowing that she was in some deep shit now. Burt took Portia and slammed her against the ground once, twice, three times, four times. After several hits, Portia finally fell to the ground, knocked out cold.

Burt looked away from Portia and back to the four animals. Carefully, he helped the four of them to their feet.

"Hey are you guys all okay?" Burt asked full of concern.

Kowalski sighed in relief and said, "We are now. Thanks for the save Burt."

Burt smiled and said, "No problem. I just don't want to see anything bad happen to my friends."

Burt then used his trunk to pick Portia up and dropped her in a trash can. He then turned the trash can over and placed his foot on top.

"That'll hold her for a while," Burt said triumphantly.

"Thanks again Burt," Becky said.

Just as they were about to leave and go find the others, Marlene came running up to the group.

"Guys guys. Danny has run off," Marlene said as she stopped in front of the group.

"WHAT!" Both Becky and Stacy squealed.

"What happened Marlene?" Kowalski asked.

Marlene panted and said, "Danny found out the truth about Dave and Sam being human and he took it horribly. We need to go find him."

Rico and the badgers gasped.

Kowlaski did a double take and said, "That's bad."

"Oohh trust me it gets worse. Billy Fredricks is back and he's here for Danny," Marlene said.

Both Kowalski and Rico gasped again, but Becky and Stacy just looked confused.

"Wait how is that possible. Billy Fredricks is dead," Kowalski argued.

Marlene groaned and said, "I don't know Kowalski, but some how he did. But now we have stuff to do. I saw which way Danny ran off to. Now come on."

Marlene grabbed Rico and Kowalski's flippers and they ran off. Both Becky and Stacy shrugged and ran after them, leaving Burt alone with Portia under the trash can.

"Good luck guys. I'll stay here and keep an eye on the wolf under here," Burt called out as he pointed to the trash can under his foot.

**(Shed)**

Skipper and Dave were both struggling with Billy, but Billy was putting up quite a fight. Private had grabbed Danny and run out of the shed with him.

At one point, both Skipper and Dave had managed to push Billy out of the shed and out into the zoo. Billy scrambled to his feet, but was then tackled by Dave. Billy managed to punch Dave off again and he began running for the zoo gate. But both Dave and Skipper were in fast pursuit.

Billy looked back at them and said, "Catch me if you can freaks."

Skipper and Dave glared and they kept going after Billy.

**(Tybalt)**

Tybalt groaned and stood back up. He looked over and saw Skipper and Dave chasing BIlly over to the zoo gate. Tybalt growled softly and he began running after them. But then he spotted the two other penguins from before that had attacked him. This time there were some mammals with them.

Tybalt sneered and began running towards them.

**(Group)**

Kowalski, Marlene, and the rest of the group approached the maintnence shed and saw no sign of anyone but the dead guard inside.

"Huh? I could have sworn I saw Danny running over here. Where is he?" Marlene asked herself.

"DANNY IS OVER HERE!" Private called over.

All the animals in the group turned their heads to see Private with Danny sitting in his flippers. The entire group sighed with relief.

That is until Private began panicking and yelled, "WOLF!"

Tybalt suddenly jumped in front of the group and bared his teeth.

Kowlaski paniced and yelled, "Split up! One group run through the zoo. The rest break for the park."

The group nodded and they all ran off in seperate directions with Rico and Kowalski headed towards the park. It was them that Tybalt ran after.

"RICO! KOWALSKI!" Marlene screamed.

Private handed Danny to Marlene and said, "Watch Danny Marlene. I have to go help."

Marlene took Danny and said, "Be careful Private."

Private nodded and he slid after Kowalski and Rico.

**(Park)**

Billy ran to a tree a short distance away from where he had burned the tree from the night before. The woodchipper that the crews had used earlier was still sitting underneath the tree undamaged tree. Billy turned to see Dave and Skipper were closing in on him. He looked up the tree and began climbing up the trunk. Skipper and Dave stopped below. Skipper wouldn't be able to climb up, because he didn't have his men to assist him up.

Dave looked at Skipper and said, "I'll go after him. You should go get the guys."

Skipper nodded and said "Affirmative."

Dave began climbing up the tree after Billy. Skipper turned and was about to head back to the zoo, but he saw Rico and Kowalski sliding towards him. Following close behind them was Tybalt.

Skipper sighed and said, "You have got to be kidding me."

Kowalski and Rico swerved in seperate directions and Skipper jumped to one side to dodge Tybalt's charge. Tybalt ran into the woodchippers control panel and started the machine up. The motor started and the blades inside began spinning. Tybalt shook his head and looked at the three penguins.

"Three against one. Hardly seems fair," Tybalt said.

Private slid up to the group and stood with the other penguins.

"Now it four against one. You are done Tybalt," Skipper said as soon as Private arrived.

Tybalt sighed and said, "This sucks. Why did I agree to this zoo takeover anyway?"

**(Up in the tree)**

Billy ran to the end of one branch and looked down. All he could see was the spinning blade of a woodchipper. Had he not burned the tree last night, he could have easily jumped over to it. Instead he was now stranded. He turned around and he saw Dave at the other end. Billy back up a little and watched as Dave came closer.

"How many Billy?" Dave asked.

Billy tapped his chin and said, "How many what?"

"How many did you kill this time?"

"Humans or animals? I killed several of each. It was fun too."

Dave gave a death glare to Billy and said, "So, not even death could make you change. Your just as blood thirsty and sadistic as ever."

"Enough! You want me? Come and get me," Billy smirked.

Dave cracked his knuckles and said, "Gladly."

The two then jumped each on other.

**(Down below)**

The penguins all began slapping Tybalt around with their flippers and headbutting him as well. Tybalt was just snapping at the penguins.

"He's fast Skippa. How are we supposed to take him?" Private asked.

Skipper dodged Tybalt again and said, "Just fight on Private. We may not get out unscathed, but we must do what we can. Even if we lose our lives in the process."

Private's face turned serious and he nodded to Skipper.

"I understand Skippa," Private said and then returned to the fight.

**(Tree)**

Dave and Billy kept exchanging blows. Billy had managed to get a good punch to Dave and Dave did the same to Billy. At one point Billy had managed to pin Dave under him and tried to strangle him. But Dave had managed to turn the tide by pulling Billy's paws away from his neck and had manged to flip Billy over.

Billy smirked and said, "You know Dave, I think you just made the biggest mistake ever."

Billy gave a hard kick to Dave's gut and caused Dave to stumble. Billy then got up and gave Dave a hard shove which caused Dave to fall off the branch and towards the woodchipper.

"Happy landings asshole!" Billy yelled at Dave.

But one of Dave's feet was able to grab the branch and he used it to pull himself back up. He managed to flip himself back onto the branch. He landed behind Billy and kicked him in the back.

Billy had felt Dave landing behind him. But before he could react, he felt Dave kicking him and sending him over the edge of the branch. Billy began falling, but he then felt Dave's paw grab his tail. Billy looked down and only saw the spinning blades of the woodchipper. Billy then looked up and saw that Dave had a hold of his tail.

"Huh? Why did you save me?" Billy asked.

Dave smirked, shook his head and said, "I didn't save your sorry ass. I just wanted my victory smile to be the last thing you ever saw."

Billy's eyes went wide and then Dave let go of his tail. Billy screamed as he fell towards the woodchipper.

"Yipee kie yay motherfucker," Dave yelled as he watched Billy fall. (**Die Hard reference)**

Billy watched as the spinning blades came closer.

**(Penguins)**

The penguins were all huddled together when they heard Billy's screams and they watched as Billy fell into the woodchipper and heard as he was ground up. Blood and meat sprayed out of the woodchipper's spout.

Tybalt looked up and yelled, "BILLY! NO!"

Tybalt stared at the penguins and said, "Forget what Blowhole said. You are dead."

Skipper went wide eyed and said, "Blowhole?"

Tybalt reared back and leapt at the penguins who then went into their stances.

A gunshot rang through the air and Tybalt was struck in the leg. The penguins and Tybalt looked over and saw the fourth security guard that Billy and the wolves had skipped. He was holding a sidearm. Tybalt stood back up and began moving towards the guard. But the guard merely shot a few more times at Tybalt and hit him multiple times. It took an entire clip, but Tybalt finally went down and stayed down.

The guard walked over to Tybalt's body and nudged it with his foot. Tybalt was dead alright. The guard looked at the penguins and up at Dave in the tree.

The guard sighed and said, "Three of my buddies were killed tonight by animals that were supposed to be locked up in their habitats. I don't care about you guys. Just get back to your habitats and I'll call all the rest of this in."

That was good enough for the penguins and Dave. Dave climbed down from the tree and the penguins and him walked back to the zoo.

"Skippa do you think we can trust him? He could end up telling anyway," Private asked.

Skipper smiled and said, "Not to worry Private. We'll erase his memory later. It'll be easy."

Private sighed and Dave spoke up.

"Well it's all done now. Billy's gone now. His body is nothing but a bloody pulp now. I doubt he'll be coming back again," Dave said to the penguins.

Skipper patted Dave's shoulder and said, "Job well done soldier. Killing may be horrible, but it is necessary."

Dave smiled and said, "Thanks Skipper. Hopefully we won't have to go through a night like this again. At least not anytime soon."

**Ding dong Billy's dead again and hopefully he'll stay like this from now on.**

**Next chapter is the last. I hope you guys have enjoyed this little story.**

**Also I have an announcment to make next chapter that I think you guys might like.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I actually have two announcements guys.**

**First off I'm finally getting a new job and can soon leave my current workplace. Enough of my personal life. Onto the story.**

**This is also the last chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you guys have enjoyed this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

An hour passed and Tybalts body had been taken away by animal control. Even Portia herself had been taken by Animal Control in a seperate van. There had been intention to put Portia to sleep while still at the zoo. But it was decided that the zoo wasn't secure enough to keep her in, so instead she was going to be taken elsewhere to be put to be put down.

In the meantime, paramedics had taken away the bodies of the dead guards and police were making sure that there were no other parties involved in the deaths of the guards.

From the otter habitat, the penguins and otters watched the whole scene play out. Becky and Stacy had gone back to their habitat feeling safe now.

Danny was sitting back inside the otter cave on his uncle's bed, staring at the pictures that Dave had up on the wall. Danny wondered, did his uncle know these humans? Could his uncle or maybe his mother be in these pictures. Danny wanted to know.

"You're curious about the pictures? Aren't you?" Dave's voice asked from behind Danny.

Danny turned around and saw his uncle standing behind him. Danny looked back at his uncle and nodded. Dave laughed and walked over to Danny.

Dave grabbed a picture of him and Sam at Yankee Stadium. Dave had a short beard and his arms wrapped around Sam in an embrace and they smiled into the camera. Sam looked the same as she usually did. Both of them were wearing Yankees shirts.

Dave pointed at himself in the picture and said, "Well this bearded man here is me. And this woman here is your mother."

Danny looked at the picture and said, "Wow! Mommy looked pretty. Where was this?"

Dave smiled and said, "At Yankee Stadium. In the city."

Dave took another picture of himself while he was in the army. It was the same picture the penguins had pulled up right after Dave's arrival several monthes before.

"Is this you Unky Dave?" Danny asked.

Dave smiled and said, "Yes it is Danny. I was an army man. I protected many people. Saved many too."

Danny smiled some more. Then he spotted a picture of his uncle and there were five other men with him. All of them wore camo uniforms. They were all looking at the camera and they were sitting in what appeared to be a garage.

"What about this one Unky Dave?" Danny asked and pointed to the picture.

Dave looked at the photo and just squinted his eyes. He knew those five men. He had served with them. And he had watched them all die as well.

Dave looked at the picture and said, "Those are just shadows of the past Danny. Nothing really important."

Kowalski came waddling into the cave and saw Dave showing Danny the photos.

"Umm... Dave? There is something I should say real quick," Kowalski said.

Dave turned around and Kowalski continued.

"The two weeks ends tomorrow. It'll be time to send Danny home," Kowalski said.

Dave nodded and Kowalski waddled out.

Danny looked back up at his uncle and asked, "Do I really have to go back?"

Dave nodded and said, "Yes you do Danny. Your mother must miss you and I can tell you miss her. Don't you?"

Danny thought for a moment, but nodded just the same. Dave smiled and hugged his nephew one more time.

Outside they could hear the sound of police and ambulances leaving. The zoo was once again at peace.

**(The next day. Penguin HQ)**

The penguins and otters were gathered in the penguin HQ to see Danny off. Everyone took a turn hugging little Danny, before Kowalski took Danny's little paw. Dave walked over and gave Danny one last hug.

Dave pulled back and said, "You take care partner. Be good to your mother and treat her well."

Danny nodded and said, "I will Unky Dave."

Dave leaned in one more time and said, "And whatever you do, do NOT tell her that you know the truth about me and her. And do NOT mention that you met your father. Do you understand?"

Danny nodded again and said, "Don't worry. I won't tell her."

"Also DO NOT tell her about the things that happened here. AT ALL," Dave said one last time.

Danny shook his head one last time and said, "I won't."

Dave nodded and patted Danny's little shoulder.

Kowalski took Danny by the paw and said, "Hang on tight Danny. This might be a little dangerous."

"What?" Danny gasped and then he and Kowalski disappeared with Kowalski's teleportation device.

Marlene laughed and said, "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I'm going to miss that little guy."

Skipper laughed and said, "I think we all are."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

**(The night before. Midtown.)**

Portia layed her head down on the ground as the animal control van drove down the street. A muzzle had been placed over her mouth. She couldn't believe she had gotten herself into this mess again. Now she was as good as dead.

"So what did this wolf do anyway?" asked someone in the front seat.

"Who knows man. All I know is that I'm getting paid just to drive it to be put down," said the driver.

The other man laughed and said, "Sounds good enough."

Portia growled softly and tried to plan an escape. Lucky for her her, a hard and sharp bang hit the van and it flipped over. Portia fell over and hit the ceiling of the van as it rolled over onto it's roof, but as far as she could tell she was uninjured. The two men in the front groaned, but bullets shot through the drivers side window and struck both men in the head. The back door suddenly opened and there stood a man wearing a translator in his ear. He was tall and had brown wavy hair.

"It's okay Portia. We're here to retrieve you," said the man.

Portia smiled internally and carfully climbed out of the van and limped over to a semi-truck that had flipped the van over. Portia climbed into the cab and the first man climbed in after her. They then drove off into the night.

The man in the passaenger seat removed the muzzle from Portia and she gratefully sighed.

"Thank you. But why did you help me?" Portia asked.

The passenger looked at her and said, "You are still needed. We still need your brute force tactics."

"But what am I going to do? Both Billy and Tybalt are dead and my family is in tatters. I have nothing," Portia said and let a tear roll down from her eye.

"You haven't lost everything. You still have your revenge to look forward to," the driver said as he continued to drive.

Portia's ears perked and said, "Your right. I do."

The passenger then took out an old photo of Dave. Standing next to Dave was the passenger himself. Both wearing Army uniforms.

The man stared at the photo and said, "The dolphin is coming through for me as well. Prepare yourself Mr. Perkins. It's not over yet."

**And that ends Evil's Return.**

**And now for the second announcement.**

**Even though I'm going to continue with my canon stories; I am currently planning a big story that is going to be a humanized crossover with PoM and Doom. It's not going to be a top priority story and updates may be far between, but it shall be done. If anybody has OC's and wants to see their OC's in the story, I will allow them. But be warned, they might not survive to the end of the story.**

**Hope you guys like the idea.**

**Read and review please.**


End file.
